Itai?
by Second2dead
Summary: high school fic Naruto is the new boy in school and Sakura sees promise in him...for cheerleading! My version of mean girls.Better summary inside.sasunaru?
1. My wings are my dreams!

**Itai? **

Disclaimer for all: It's called fan fiction and if I owned Naruto…well…hehehehe just don't get me started.

A/N: I thought of this while watching Mean girls and I thought I should name this 'mean boys' but I like 'Itai?' better.

Dumbass quote for this chapter: Naruto is the Harry Potter of Ninjas, My dumbass friend.

Summary: Naruto is the new kid in school and doesn't know anyone. The cheerleaders need another guy on their team and Naruto is the perfect guy. When Jealousy rises and plots begin to formulate, will Naruto ever get to survive high school?

Warnings: Cursing (Yay!) Yoai/Yuri (Yay!) Straight peopleness (Yay!) written by a fangirl/Narutard who has too many men chasing her believe it! (Coughs) I'm mean dattebayo!

**Revised**

* * *

**Prologue Time to chat!**

Sai picked the dirt from under his nails as he listened to the girls' conversation

"Arg! What are we going to do?" Sakura groaned, "We only have six days to find another guy"

"Yeah" Ten-Ten agreed, "The sand squad is going to complete and we need 6 members to do our routine"

"W-w-what are w-we going to do?" Hinata asked. Ino remained cool and flipped her hair back. Sai snorted.

"Don't sweat it you guys" Ino said, "We start looking right after our morning classes, we'll be sure to have plenty of people dying to sign up."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Sakura looked anxiously at Ino, 'I have to find a member before any one else! That way I can be the team captain next year! Then Sasuke will definitely love me! Hell yeah!' Sakura thought

* * *

**Chapter 1 _Tsubasa Wa Yume (My wings are my dreams)_**

"Okay everyone I want you to meet your new classmate" The teacher said and the boy blushed slightly from embarrassment.

Sasuke observed the boy that stood next to Iruka-sensei. He was out of their blue and white school uniform wearing a (excruciatingly) bright orange tee-shirt. He wore semi-wrinkled blue jeans that were one size bigger than being suffocatingly tight. His skin was kissed by the sun giving off a fresh from the beach tan look. He wore a nervous grin and soft baby blue eyes. His hair was sun bleached blonde and he didn't even look like he brushed it in the morning. He snorted as he looked at the boy. He looked stupid, but for some reason he felt a little drawn to him. He seamed to have a glow about him.

"He just came from home schooling and…" Sasuke was disrupted by his observation when a flying piece of paper landed on his desk. His pale hand pick it up and saw that it read 'open.'

"…He will be joining us for the rest of the 11th grade school…"

Sasuke un-crumpled the paper to read it and saw that it was Kankuro's handwriting. Why the hell is that kid even going to this school? He doesn't even live in this district.

Iruka caught Sasuke reading what appeared to be a passed note, "Mr.Uchiha, can you share with the class what's so important that you chose not to pay attention?"

Sasuke still kept on his board face, even though he was still curious about what Kankuro wrote, "I was paying attention."

"Oh really" Iruka said making a face, "Well then can you tell me what you have in your hands?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered from the paper to the teacher, then to the nervous boy in front and right back to Iruka, "Its garbage."

Iruka put his hands on his hips; 'well then would you mind reading what you have on that paper then do you?"

Sasuke sighed, might as well, "Hey that boy looks retarded. We should go smoke your brother's weed later." He said in his normal monotone voice.

"Do you know who wrote that about Naruto?" Iruka was upset.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blonde exchanged his blushing for an amused smile, "No"

"The class stays an extra five minutes after school" They were many reactions such as 'aws' and 'tchs' along with 'fucks.'

"Now then" Iruka said smiling and completely ignoring the students' reactions. He wasn't going let this teens scare him, "Would anyone like to show Naruto around the school?" Iruka's eyes scanned the class his eyes landing on a petit apricot hand, "Thank you Sakura for volunteering."

Sakura got up and left the classroom. Not without passing a blushing glance at Sasuke of course. Naruto took one look at her and blushed. She was like a pink haired goddess.

And she was just as beautiful in the front as she was in the back.

"Hi" She said offing her right hand, "My name is Sakura."

He beamed as he took her hand and shook it, "My names Naruto."

"Sasuke didn't write that by the way." Sakura said as they wandered through the halls, "It was someone." Sakura had to defend her Sasuke even if her reputation was in jeopardy.

He laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Oh I know, I saw the paper fly by."

"Good" Sakura said satisfied then looked at him thoughtfully. He had on a loose orange shirt but it didn't hide the fan that he had a lean if not slightly feminine body. He was shorter than Sasuke, but taller then her. Naruto felt uncomfortable about her gaze. He felt like a doll which was being inspected for any damage. "Have you ever done any aerobics or gymnastics?"

"Er" Naruto was caught off guard by her comment. He blushing when he realized she was still waiting for an answer. "A little but just at home."

Sakura smiled 'hell yeah' her inner self screamed. "Are you interested in any after school activities or clubs?"

"Not really" He saw her frown a bit "But I might be."

Naruto gulped as she smiled eerily, "How would you like to be a cheerleader?"

"What!" Naruto said embarrassed, "Is that some sort of a joke?"

"No, Not at all." She tried to explain. "We need one more member or we can't do our routines for the soccer games coming up next week"

Naruto fidgeted, he always liked how the girls got to spin around and secretly wanted to do so himself but, "don't you think that's sort of embarrassing? I mean I am a guy and all."

"We already have a guy on our team." Sakura said, "At least meet the team and take this into consideration first."

Naruto nodded.

"Good then meet me by the giant London Plane tree after school" And with that they went back to their classes

* * *

Sasuke watched as they left the classroom to tour the school. He had a strange feeling Sakura was up to something.

"All right class" Iruka said attracting Sasuke's attention, "I'll see you during advisory and I'll hand out your outlines for the project then."

Sasuke left and headed to one of his least favorite classes; drama.

* * *

A/N: I tried to fix the mistakes…Damn I'm sloppy. 


	2. So much for a distress signal!

**Itai?**

**A/n**: People think I'm sick because my favorite authors are Kazuya Minekura and Chuck Palahniuk but I fucking love them! They're the masters of irony and they make you cringe at the book you're reading. They make me feel disturbed yet oddly satisfied when I'm done reading…That had nothing to do with the story you're reading! Thank you for reading by the way. I'm label as the creepy non-black wearing Goth in school because of my art and the way I act and I fear that's why people May not like my work (sadly sighs) enough rambling!!! On with the story….**penis, penis, penis**

Quote of the chapter: "I am not a little pervert...I'm a big one", Jiraiya

**REVISED BITCH!!!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: So much for a distress signal!_**

Sasuke was getting his stuff from his locker when he heard someone scream his name.

"Sasukeeeeeeeee! Hey Sasukeeeeee!" The blonde was running up to him.

'Arg, I just met him and his already annoying' Sasuke groaned. He had to admit… but only to himself that is, that the boy was attractive. Especially his sparkling blue eyes and feral grin.

"What do you want?' Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

"Well" he gave a nervous laugh, "You see I kind of forgot were the drama room is and was hoping you could help me."

"Come on" Sasuke said, "I got drama too."

"Awesome!" Naruto said. After a minute of walking Naruto notice the couple of girls following them. "Hey Sasuke"

"Hn" Sasuke said not bothering to look at him.

"Are those your friends following us?" Naruto said turning his head back to see a group of 8 or 10 girls all huddled together blushing. They seemed to move as one creature. Their grades ranged from the 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here middle school girl to 'this-is-going-to-be-illegal-soon' seniors.

"No" Sasuke said. Naruto swore he heard some of them crying. "They're just a pack of harpies that like following me around. Naruto heard some fall to the ground in despair.

"Hey" Naruto said chuckling as some M rated thoughts came into his mind, "have you ever tried to…you know...Have sex with any of them?" Naruto looked at the girls. Some of them weren't that bad looking.

Sasuke threw a disgusted look at Naruto, "No, I never fucked any of them! But I'm sure if you tell them if you know my phone number they'll fuck you."

Naruto put his hands up in the air defensively, "I was just asking no need to get so pissy." The blonde thought this boy seriously has a stick up his arse.

"You're such a dumbass" Sasuke said stoically.

"You need to pull that stick out of your ASS" Naruto said as the walked in the class.

Blue eyes locked on with milky white ones and their hearts skipped a beat.

Sasuke paused as he realized Naruto stopped walking. He looked at Naruto and his expressions. How he changed from the 'I just saw a ghost look' to a look of pure happiness.

"Hinata!" Naruto said as he ran up to the girl.

"N-n-naruto!" She said stood still and blushing as Naruto ran up to her and hugged her.

"I missed you so much! I tried to call but I lost the number. You probably think I'm a jackass or something!" Naruto said nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"I-I-I missed you too" She could not believe he was there. The boy she was crushing on and was so heart broken the day she move that she almost ran away and would have succeeded if not for being caught by her cousin. She put her hands timidly around him to return the embrace.

Sasuke growled internally. For some reason he didn't liked the fact that the blonde was hugging that girl. He only knew her as his teammate Neji's cousin. He felt a burn in his abdomen spread throughout and his heart burned too. 'Damn I already just met him and I already feel like a fucking fan girl!'

"Do you know her from some where?" Sasuke thought it sounded a little bit nastier then he expected. Like some pms-ing girlfriend who had just found her man flirting with the waitress.

Hinata was so nervous by his reaction that she quickly stopped hugging Naruto but keep on blushing like she'd been caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"I went to school with Hinata. She's my best friend." Naruto was a little puzzled (not to mention curious) at Sasuke's bitter reaction but choose to keep his mouth shut on problem. After all he hadn't seen his friend in years!

Hinata blushed hard at Naruto compliment. "Y-y-you're my best friend t-too."

Sasuke snarled at her comment which caused Hinata to back up and hide beside Naruto.

"What's your problem? You're acting like an asshole." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head, "che, whatever dobe" Sasuke's chest was burning after the way he saw Naruto defend Hinata.

Naruto smiled "Maybe you need to remove that stick." Sasuke glared at him. Naruto was going to tell him where he could roll those eyes when he did a double take and saw someone just behind Sasuke.

"Neji!" Naruto beamed and ran to hug Neji. Neji looked at him with shock but then blushed with he felt Naruto body so close to his. And unlike his cousin he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the blonde. The burning feeling came right back to Sasuke as so as to avoid the feeling he stalked to the back of the classroom to go and brood. 'Where the fuck is that white haired bastard!' Sasuke thought. Sure he had plenty fuck buddies but he never felt this burn in his chest before. Maybe it was too much spicy food or something.

"I'm kind of surprised that you remembered me" Neji said smiling, "After all that's happened before in middle school.

"Of course I'd remembered you!" Naruto yelled so the whole class could hear, "We used to take baths together!" Instead of laughing like he thought they would he gasped and covered his mouth. Everyone who had been talking in the class abruptly shut up. Sasuke who had been brooding in the back of the class choked on his own salvia and had to bite his bottom lip to keep from yelling. Neji and Hinata were blushing to death.

"I-I-I didn't mean it the way it came out!" Naruto said, "It's just a joke even though it's true!" Urg, open mouth insert big toe.

Before Naruto could dig himself into worse shit the teacher walked in the class. His clothes had been a little disheveled and had a satisfied look on his face. His hair was all ruffled and it looked like…Oh my god yes! It looked like he had in fact been fucking.

"Hello class!" Jiraiya flashed a cocky smile, "I had a meeting with the principal Tsunade and I just couldn't leave."

"Ewwwwe that's just sick" Someone yelled. One of the boys started to make gagging noises and some of the girls were wondering how Tsunade can be with such a perv.

"Alright class! That's enough from you!" Jiraiya said. He wasn't going to let them ruin his high. "Today I'm going to give you a script and I want you to read it over for and pick a part you like best. Come Monday you'll have to audition for it." The rest of the class was spent reading the script. Naruto sighed as he looked around the room and found that nobody was bothering him about what he said earlier. He looked at Neji who still seemed a little uneasy.

"I'm sorry Neji" Naruto said as they were reading, "I didn't mean it the way it came out." Naruto gave a sad laugh along with a soft blush, "you probably hate me now."

Neji smile as he looked at Naruto, "I don't hate you Naruto. I could never hate you." They both smiled at each other.

"Ooooh are they gonna kiss?" Someone said and the class laughed. They both blushed and turn their heads from each other. Hinata sighed sadly. She thought she had a chance with Naruto but she sees how Neji looks at him. Sasuke's grip on the script was tightening and he felt the paper crumpled. He was always indifferent towards Neji. But now for some reason he felt that Neji needed to die. Die a horribly, embarrassing death. It was all because of the blonde dumbass. Why couldn't he go back to his normal unfeeling self? This is only this first day in knowing the blonde. Imagine after a month!

When class was over Sasuke walked past him and bumped his shoulder. "Hey watch where you're going teme!" Naruto yelled fist shaking in the air.

Sasuke turned to look at him to spit out some colorful language but saw how puffed up Naruto look. His eyes were intense and his face all flushed like an angry cat. Sasuke glared at him with his left eye brow twitching then turned around and stalked away.

The blush he wore didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who flashed a feral grin. 'So that's why he's such a jackass,' Naruto thought.

* * *

"Why Hinata I never would have guessed that you were a cheerleader" Naruto laughed.

"I did it so I could gain confidence." Hinata said softly.

"But Hinata" Naruto said, "Don't you see? You have already gained more confidence just by joining."

Hinata blushed at the compliment, "t-t-thanks Naruto that means a lot to me."

"Hey! Hinata! Come over here for a minute!" Kiba waved towards Hinata.

"Excuse me Naruto" Hinata said as she walked towards the brunette. Naruto sat by the tree and watched everyone. He saw a boy with short jet black hair sitting down eating his lunch with two giant guys bothering him.

"Oi sissy why don't you run on home" One of the boys said.

"Yeah why don't you run on home?" One of the boys said.

"Yeah, I never knew that all artists were so gay." The other boy said. And they laughed. Naruto sneered at the two meat head. 'Bunch of assholes! who are they to pick on people just because they're a bit smaller.'

Naruto got up and pointed the hell out of them with his index finger. "Hey Jackasses leave that kid alone and go jerk off in a corner or something!" Naruto didn't remember at the time that the two guys were fucking four times bigger then him. They always told him that his mouth runs faster then his brain. He realized his predicament after he shouted, "You jerk offs!"

Three heads turned to look in his direction the boy with short black hair and black eyes turned to look at him, with a smile (not as dramatic as Naruto's) Plastered on his face. 'That bastard!' Naruto thought as the boy waved to him.

"Hey little girl you look mighty hot." One boy said licking his lips.

"Yeah" They started walking towards Naruto, "You look good enough to eat."

Naruto started backing away from the tree, "I'm not a girl you morons" Naruto was kind of happy that he did not stutter, even though he felt like pissing his pants.

"You can't lie to us girly" One boy said.

"Yeah we have seen your kind around here before." They creped closer eyeing him hungrily.

Naruto did the only thing he could in a situation like that. Throw his arms in the air while he screamed like a girl running every which direction. The two men followed suit. Naruto ended up in the back of the school panting. His blue eyes scanned the area and realized no one was around, 'awe fuck.'

"Where's your uniform girly?" One of the giants said.

"I'm not a fucking girl" Naruto said squealing…like a girl.

"Could have fooled me love" The other giant reaching closer. Naruto closed his eyes. His always thought he'd lose his virginity to a nice sweet girl, not a big brolic man. If he was gonna to loose it to a man he always hoped it'd be one a least around his age and weight. Not these 500lb 30 year old seniors.

"Hehehe I just love blondes"

* * *

A/n: Nya I left it there ha-ha! I just have too much to say and I didn't want this chapter to run too long. I bet some of you are reading that and wondering "Where are all the teachers when this is going on?" Well why are you asking me? Anyway just to let you know a lunch time they can eat in the out side court yard which has a little park and there's no fences. Any way find out in the next episode if Naruto gets his ass kicked or not. Last time I said no one gets me well it seems I was wrong because I'd never thought I'd get such a reaction. Sorry for any errors. Thanks for reading ya'll and don't for get to review! 


	3. I have to do what!

**Itai?**

A/n: I don't know when the next post will because I'm doing this program where I can get college credits while in high school. Yay! I thank you for your patience and ideas with reviews are appreciated. I just love a good story. Anyway this story will answer some of your questions Gaara and Itachi be there so enjoy!

Quote of the chapter: "My dad calls her a whore but I like to call her mom", Some extra in Ghost stories.

**REVISED**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 Making the squad…I have to do what!_**

As Naruto closed his eyes he heard a crunching noise followed by a grunt from one of the giants and when Naruto open his eyes he Saw the boy from earlier beating the hell out of those giants. Naruto was captivated by the fluidity of the boy's movements. It was like he was dancing. Naruto was snapped out of his trance when he saw the giant's unconscious body fall in his direction. He jumped out of the way. When two boys dropped the other boy turned to look at him.

"Don't tell any one you saw that", the boy adjusted his clothing, "I don't need another suspension on my record."

"You let them chase me!" Naruto screeched.

"Why aren't you wearing you're uniform?" the brunette asked.

"I'm new here" Naruto said laughing. He hope it didn't sound as dry as he felt, "My name's Naruto"

The boy just walked away. Naruto growled. "When people say their names you're supposed to reply with yours!"

"It's Sai" Naruto could barley hear the teen call out.

'Even though he is a bit retarded' Sai thought as he headed back to the bench, 'he still is pretty amusing.'

* * *

"So he'll be waiting for us by the tree." Sakura said to the two members of her team.

"I don't know about that" Ino said scratching her head with a pen, "You do have a bad taste in men after all." Ino laughed.

Sakura looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head, "What! You and I both had a crush on Sasuke so you're also talking about your self."

Ino laughed, "I'm so over that panda now I'm going out with Shikamaru anyway, so you're the one that's still hopelessly in love."

Sakura's left eyebrow twitch as she choose to ignore Ino obviously dumbass comment. "Look I think he has some pretty good potential, just give him a chance."

"I think we should go check this guy out." Ten-Ten said putting her books away.

"Since you guys are so passionate about it, I'll guess I'll go give a look see." Ino and the other two got up to go check out the new guy. Little did they know that a certain raven haired teen had been listening to the whole conversation and chuckled to himself.

'I guess now I have to go with them and see if that little moron is the one they're talking about.'

* * *

Naruto got back to the tree just in time. Sakura and her friends were there as well. Sakura waved at him to come over.

"I thought you had a guy on your team" Naruto said as he looked at the four girls.

"Oh" Ten-Ten said waving her hand, "Sai is so up his ass, he's probably off sketching some dead bird with an erection or something."

"What!" Naruto yelled, "That jackass is the other guy!" Naruto was all puffed up and looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Calm down Naruto" Sakura said patting his arm, "This team needs you."

"But we don't even know what he could do yet", Ino huffed, "I say we should still have auditions."

"No!" Sakura closed her eyes and screamed shaking her head, "I say we keep him. It's not like we're doing any major stunts. It's not like were hitting the road performing", she said trying to keep her cool. She was not gonna be upstaged by Ino. Oh no not this year.

"S-s-she's right", Hinata said going out on a limb to defend her friend, "we're more like a club anyway."

Ten-Ten smiled 'go girl!' she thought. Hinata was finally starting to stand up for herself.

"Fine" Ino said trying not to pout, 'damn mutiny'

Naruto smiled as he watched this cheerocracy. He was sort of happy that he picked this school to come to. Even if the students are in fact, a bit deranged.

"Then it's settled" Ino said putting her left hand on her hip and winking, "Welcome to the Kohona High school cheerleading squad!"

Naruto mock her by doing a Charlie's angle's pose, "So does that mean I made the team."

Ten-Ten smiled, "As long as you don't do that any more you're in."

"Wait" Ino said which stopped everyone that was laughing, "He has to do an initiation test first."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto looked confused, "What kind of initiation test?"

"You know like a fraternity" Ino was smiling sinisterly, "It's to prove you loyalty to the squad.

"Like what?" Naruto suddenly felt very nervous.

* * *

Sasuke was walking out to the courtyard when he heard his name being called.

"Oi Sasuke!" Kankuro called as he walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed inwardly. Why can't these stoners just leave him alone?

"Hn" He answered, which Kankuro took as a hello.

"I'm kind of low on supplies and if I could get a refill." Kankuro said rubbing his nose.

"I'll tell Itachi you're looking to buy" Sasuke said.

Kankuro grinned and pulled pocked, "Here's my number be sure to give it to your brother so I can talk to him directly.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he stuffed the paper in his pocket. Normally he wasn't the middle man but high school students were….promising customers.

"Thanks man! I hope your team does well against sand."

Sasuke snorted, "Don't you mean you hope we'll win?"

"Well I can't say you'll win" Kankuro grinned, "After all, my homicidal brother is on the other team."

Sasuke scoffed as Kankuro waved good bye as he walked off. 'He's probably left to go play with his dolls.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

Neji tried very hard to control his breathing in the boy's bathroom. Some poor soul walking past his stall heard him huffing and puffing.

The poor boy stared at the stall door before finally being brave enough to speak, "A-are you alright in there?"

"Get the hell away from here!" Neji screamed and the poor bastard ran out the bathroom.

Neji didn't want any one to know his secret, which was that he was a sufferer of Panic attacks. He hugged his body as in an attempt to stop himself from trembling. He hated this feeling, of wanting to eat and throw up at the same time. He force back the tear the willed them selves to come out his eyes. It had been so good. He has had one in over three months but then Naruto shows up. His breath hitches as he realizes he was going into tunnel vision. 6 months!

And now here he was hyperventilating and staring at an overused toilet. It was Naruto, he was sure it was. Long ago he accepted the fact that he had a thing for Naruto…well a crush….okay he was fucking head over heels for the blonde tard. He never knew why. Maybe it was the baths they took together when they were kids. Neji sighed as he felt his chest pain leaving.

* * *

"Pick a number" Ino said grinning like a cat with purple stripes.

"Why" Naruto was not only nervous, but a bit scarred now.

"Just pick a number one through three" Ten-Ten said smiling as well. Happy freaks.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders; he didn't see anything dangerous about picking a number. "One" he said grinning like a dumbass.

"Your mission", Ino said trying her best to sound superior "Is to dress like a girl on your fist game day."

"WHAT!" Naruto said screeching and all the girls giggled, "Why do I have to do that shit and none of you ever had to do stuff like that."

"Actually I had to stop shaving for 3 months." Ino said.

Sakura shuddered as she remembered the very hairy Blonde pig.

"I-I-I had to put my p-p-p-panties in the soccer's team's l-l-lockers" Hinata blushed and she remembered her embarrassment. Naruto tried to suppress his giggle.

"I had to cut my hair." Sakura said sadly.

"I had to burn to of my favorite mangas" Ten-Ten sighed sadly. She still remembers sniffling sadly over the remains of Gravitation EX.

"What about that A-hole Sai?" Naruto said curious about that jackass's ordeal.

"He had to sketch a naked picture of Jiraiya," Sakura said laughing but then stopped and scrunched up her face, "It was kind of detailed though."

"Why did I have to pick a number?" Naruto said trying to change the subject because who honestly wants to picture Jiraiya naked?

"Because each number represents a mission," Sakura said.

"Like for instances" Ino said cutting Sakura off. She wasn't about to let that giant forehead up stage her, "for two you would have to flash every teacher in school."

"For three" Ten-Ten didn't want to be cut out of the conversation, "Is to come to school on a rainy day wearing women's bathing suit. "

Naruto thought about all his options and sighed, "I guess I'll do my mission." Although two didn't sound so bad.

"Good" Sakura said clapping her hands, "Then we'll see you tomorrow to start the make over."

Sasuke laughed as he heard their conversation. So come game day Naruto's gonna be a little cross dresser. Sasuke laughed (no one is near him so its okay) 'I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun this year.'

* * *

A/n: Had to end it there sorry! I had some essays to do, but next time you get a bonus chapter. I don't know when the next post date will be so please don't stab me! Any way thanks for reading and excuse all errors, I'm doing this all by my little self. Key words for the next chapter are: Flashbacks, Date, Soccer, and Gaara!...maybe Itachi. Love ya! 


	4. Intermission!

_**Itai?**_

A/N: Oh my Jesus! Look at those reviews! Thank you so much! Based on your reviews this has got to be the best story I have ever written! I like exclamation points! Yay! …Moving on this chapter will have flash backs and draw backs. We also have a little bonus chappie…enjoy Alaca snooch (watch Jay and Silent Bob…then you'll understand)

Quote of the chapter: "You may be special, but I'm more special than you" Sasuke (who love to flaunt his special ness. He actually said that quote by the way. Right before he went all bootleg J-rocker and kick Naruto ass to be with that molester Orochimaru)

* * *

_**Intermission! Attack of the flash back!**_

It was Friday when Haishi Hyuga was angry (but when isn't he mad?) at his younger twin brother, how dare he say his son is better! So he did what any sane (drunk) person would do. Invited the town's orphan over and tell his Nephew that he had had to play with him. Ha! Then later he would take embarrassing pictures of Neji playing with that mongrel. But for no he decided he'll look in the cabinets for some more brandy. Seeing how Kurenai was taking care of Hinata and Hanabi.

Ten year old Neji sat with his arm crossed as he glared at the nine year old blonde tard who was currently going through his things.

"Wow! That's the doll I wanted I can't believe you got that!" Naruto giggled as he picked up the angelic layer doll. It looked like a mini version of Neji. "I always wanted one but I could never afford it."

"Of course you can even afford to buy dinner." Neji said thinking aloud. Unfortunately thinking a loud also meant that everyone in the vicinity heard which happened to be Naruto. After hearing Neji's insult Naruto's bottom lip began to tremble.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said his head hanging low so that his blonde hair was covering his eyes. Neji felt bad after seeing Naruto with his head hung low.

Neji sighed, "Come on"

"What? Where?" Naruto said looking a little teary eyed. Neji grabbed his hand.

"We're going to the kitchen to make some dinner." Naruto jumped for joy as Neji spoke.

"Can I have some Ramen?" Naruto squealed, "I love Ramen!"

Neji sighed, "You're so simple to please." They walked past the kitchen and saw Neji's uncle sprawled out and drunk across the sofa.

Naruto giggled, "You're uncle's funny."

Neji resisted the urge to scoff, "If you say so."

"He so nice too" Naruto said squeezing Neji's hand. Neji felt comforted by Naruto hands. He would never admit it out loud but taking care of Naruto made him feel better, like his life had some meaning after all.

They made dinner without a hitch, but eating it was a whole different story. Naruto ate like a dog that hasn't eaten in a week; he slobbered all over the place.

"So" Naruto said as he finished slobbering, "How come you're so rich?"

"We're not that rich" Neji said being as modest as he could, but come on, "We just own a bunch of bath houses."

"Bath houses! That's awesome!" Naruto screamed and Neji shushed him.

Neji went to the living room (sala) to check on his uncle who was currently scratching his ass in his drunken mumbling something like 'I know I can last five more minutes just give me a chance.' Neji shuddered like he wished he never heard that.

"Let's go to the bath house" Naruto said happily in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Neji said. Sure Naruto's eating like a pig but he didn't look that dirty.

"Because I never been to one." Naruto said feeling a bit down but he didn't show it, "I and Haku can't afford to go to a bath house and we don't have a bath in our house. We just use-"

"Its okay" Neji said, "We'll go to just go to the bath house right now." Neji DID NOT want to know how Naruto took baths. After all who needs all that information anyway? They went to the private bath house which was connected to the house. It was tradition Japanese bath house which look awesome, like a little temple. It was really brought out due to the forest scene of Boston (that's right bitches America!).

"This is awesome!" A naked Naruto screamed as he jumped up and down in the bath.

"Just don't drown" Neji said glaring as he tried to submerge up to his nose in the water. It was kind of hard to do seeing how there was a blonde idiot jumping around causing unnecessary waves.

"Could you stop that" Neji asked, well he more like demanded it.

Naruto was still jumping and unfazed by Neji's tone, "Why?"

"Because the bath house is for bathing and relaxing. Not for jumping around like an idiot." Neji said in a snooty manor.

"Awe come on Nej" Naruto squealed, "The water is so much fun! What's the whole pint of taking a bath with out the fun?"

Neji left eyes was twitching like it was about to fly of his head and attack Naruto, "First of all Never call me 'Nej'". Naruto giggled at that, "Second of all I would assume the point of taking a bath would be to clean your body of dirt."

Naruto pouted, "You sound like an old man" Neji scoffed at that comment. Naruto unleashed a feral grin as he thought of an idea. Neji was too busy acting haughty to notice, "Maybe it time for you to clear your head!"

Before Neji could comment Naruto jumped on his back and dumped Neji in the water.

All Neji could think, of while Naruto was jumping on his back was 'That little retard.'

Soon they were having an all out water fight. They splashed each other. Which made absolutely no sense seeing as how they were in water anyway; but something changed in Neji that day that day. He actually smiled and had fun. He was basically treated worse then Hinata because he didn't inherit anything so he wasn't notice. Finally someone noticed him. From then on every Friday Neji looked forward to have bath house fun time with Naruto, until the Hyugas moved away but that's a different flash back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Present time _

The next few days came and went without a problem, well except for a few darkening clouds in the sky but nobody really seemed to care about that. Naruto did look stunning with the blue and white school uniform. He did attract a few fan girls/boys but most of them were shy and they like to hide behind trees so Naruto never really noticed them. Iruka observed the blonde who was talking was practicing with his fellow cheerleaders. They're up to something he can feel it. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the Hyuga panty incident.

"Yo, Iruka," The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Kakashi. He turned his head to fin the sliver haired man. He didn't want Kakashi to think he was a perv for staring at his students.

"Y-you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" Iruka said trying to calm his heart. He had long ago accepted his feelings for the lazy bastard, but decided not to tell him until he knew for sure that he liked him back.

It was weird at first. Iruka also thought himself to be a straight man. He went on a couple of dates before but they never went through. He just didn't feel anything for them. But then two years ago the new Liberian/ coach for the soccer team changed everything.

"Sorry" Kakashi said snapping Iruka out of his thoughts.

"It's all right." Iruka walked back to his desk to grade papers.

"I actually came in here for some advice." Kakashi was feeling a bit embarrassed.

Iruka beamed, "Really?"

"Yeah well" Kakashi scratched the back of his sliver-grey head. "Seeing as you're a handsome and all you could probably get whoever you wanted."

"I am!" By now Iruka was bursting inside. He felt his heart cracking and light pouring out.

"Well there's this waitress I want to take out and I was hoping you could give me a few pointers." With that Iruka felt his heart explode and the shards cut up his insides

"Really" Iruka said sounding very apathetic. He just felt like running out of the building like a pink haired teen that had just been rejected by her crush for the 100th time.

"Yeah well what do you think I should do?"

"Well" Iruka felt like saying 'who gives a flying fuck about that stupid crack head bitch when you got someone like me who can clean your house and won't complain if you get a little rough.' He didn't say what he felt. Instead he put on a smile and said, "Just tell her how you feel and ask her out. No need to beat around the bush. I'm sure she'll say yes." Yeah, this advice coming from a man who been had crushing for over two years and didn't have the balls to confess.

"Thanks Iruka" Kakashi patted him on the back. Iruka smiled and blushed as he watched Kakashi wave goodbye and leave the room.

As soon as he left Iruka groaned and banged his head on the table. He felt two sensations; the first one was the pain in his forehead from it being banged on the table. The second was the ghost sensation of Kakashi hand on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was originally longer but I cut it into two because I didn't want it to be too long and I didn't know when I would be finish. You can blame my fucking wankerass teachers those perro putos are ruining my life cries in corner Thanks for all your reviews by the way. I didn't expect this to be so popular. 


	5. Auditions!

**Itai? **

A/N: I just finished watching the last five episodes of Ouran high school host clubs. You should watch it if you haven't see it. It's on you tube. You may think I'm a sick bastard but I love the twincest fanfictions of Kaoru and Hikaru. I also love Haruhi she's so awesome XD and cute when she looks like a boy…that had nothing to do with this XD. NaruSasu for life ya'll!

Disclaimer: all books mention here are real, and if I made then would I be writing this crap? Okay I probably would.

Warnings: For people that want fast pace they will be kind of disappointed. Remember things have to build pressure before they explode………BOOM! XD

Quote of the chapter: "You're an idiot among idiots" Haruhi, Ouran High school host club.

* * *

**_Chapter Four Auditions!_**

_I know he was my friend's boyfriend._

_But I fell in love with him anyway._

_I couldn't help my self. (Miyuki-Chan in wonderland.)_

Clouds are still graying a shade darker every day but no one seems to notice, they also seemed to be gathering together…as if preparing to strike…

Naruto was jittery in the library as he sat by himself. Just this class and Drama, then he would have to go home with the team. They had been there for the past two days seeing how he live with Haku and didn't need to ask a parent's permission. When they were there before they poked and prodded him like a doll. He felt a bit uneasy at first but then they stared joking around and found out they got to be close friends real quick. He sighed as he looked at the book he was supposed to read, _In the Time of The Butterflies (Las Mariposas). _He snorted as he thought that he rather read _Invisible Monster_, now there's a book with some back bone.

Naruto was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke smiled inside when he saw Naruto giggling like a tard. Sasuke was definitely gonna be at the game. And he was DEFINITLY going to be at the party. When Naruto turned to him he looked at him suspiciously but then went back to reading. Sasuke then noticed what Naruto's reading.

"You're taking Spanish?" Sasuke asked.

"Si, dejame quieta el stupido" Naruto said (It means 'Yes, Leave me alone the stupid.')

"Well, you're better at it then I thought" Sasuke said turning the page of his book, "But then again you can barely speak English." He then smirked.

"What that teme?" Naruto seethed.

"See you're staying in English dobe."

"Neither are you perro puto."

"You know what they say." Sasuke turned a page, "When in Rome"

"When not even in Rome!" Naruto yelled.

"Please be quiet in the library." Kakashi said popping out of god know's where, "unless you want detention." Sparkles ominously danced in his eyes. Naruto vigorously shook his head from left to right. Sasuke only turned his head and 'hn'ed.

"That's why the back of your head looks like culo de pato." Naruto mumbled as he blushed.

"I heard that Naretard" Sasuke said smirking. There both found each other annoying. They were like day in night. Yet those opposites are what bring them together. Like pieces in a puzzle. They started to put those pieces together; when they put those pieces together maybe they'll understand the hidden message written on it. Maybe.

_I'm taking a "so what attitude"_

_Always sitting not facing each other._

_Anyway he can see the out side very clearly. _

"Has everyone read their script and deiced who they want to be?" Jiraiya asked. There was a mumble of 'yes', 'no' along with coughing out the words 'blow job.'

Jiraiya flashed his predator smile, "Let's go to the auditorium then!"

Everyone gathered their things and headed towards the auditorium.

"What are you auditioning for Naruto?" Neji asked. Hinata listened to their conversation as well because she wanted to ask the same question but was just too nervous about it.

"I think I want to try out for the night." Naruto said looking at the Script., "what about you Neji?"

"I was thinking about either the prince or the raven." Neji said.

"The Raven!" Naruto said pretending to be shocked, "Why you're just a regular badass aren't you?" Naruto grinned as his watched the brunette blushed, "why about you Hinata?" Naruto said looking over Neji shoulder to see her face.

She fiddled with her fingers and blushed, "M-me? W-w-well I wanted t-t-to w-w-work backs-stage." She was looking down so she couldn't see Naruto look of disappointment.

"I think you should try out for a larger role, like Krahe, or better yet how about princess tutu" Naruto grinned as he patted the blushing brunette on the back.

"T-that wouldn't be so bad' Hinata whispered. 'After all' she thought, 'I can never tell the one I love that I love them'

In the auditorium the students sat down in the audience seats while the judges (Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Ebisu) ready themselves and called the student one by one to get on stage and be auditioned. Naruto sad down towards the back along with Neji to his right. Hinata sat down next to Neji and Sasuke sat to his left.

"Hey teme what are you auditioning for?' Naruto asked as his blue eyes stared at Sasuke. Ever since Naruto saw him he had to admit that Sasuke…was…well...he...was…fucking weird! It's like something big and angry (say a venomous snake) crawled up his ass and decided to spend the rest of his days rotting up in there! Well even though he's a MAJOR asshole Naruto also found him kind of attractive. Maybe it's his blackest of black hair contrasted against his whitest of white skin which was absolutely flawless. Or maybe it's the way he carries himself like his fucking nobility and turns his perfect nose down on people.

It was his intensity, Naruto can see it in his eyes every time he glares at him; or does anything (especially soccer practice). It's a black flame that burns with in that Naruto can help but admire, but there's no way he'll that that jackass; since his a cocky cock and all.

Naruto pulled himself of his thoughts when he realized that Sasuke didn't answer his question, "Hello anyone home?" Naruto waved his hands in Sasuke's faced when Sasuke swats them away and takes his earphones out.

"What" Sasuke barked, obviously annoyed that Naruto bothering him while he was listening to Unwritten Law.

"Fuck! I was just asking you what you're auditioning for no need to be anal!" Naruto's eyebrow's furrowed together. Sasuke felt bad as he looked at Naruto expression.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, what was your question?"

Naruto blinked at Sasuke then threw out a fox like grin, "Oh what was that?"

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch. "You heard me" He said through clenched teeth.

"But Sasuke-_kun_" Naruto teased, "I wasn't sure if what I heard was true or not."

Sasuke failed at fighting his blush. How could this retard make him feel like this? How could this blonde dumbass make him feel at all! "Got to hell. You don't even know me." Sasuke seethed.

"Oh but Sasuke-_kuuuuuun_" Naruto said loving how Sasuke got all riled up, "I know you _very_ well" Naruto giggled as he saw the blush turning Sasuke's hair red. He patted himself on the back for using the word _very_ so sensually. But what Naruto didn't notice was Sasuke's groupies (about three of them) were sitting right behind them and gasped.

"You and Sasuke-kun are and item!" girl one gasped. Naruto blushed and shook his head like a wet dog. He wasn't expecting that.

"No were not honestly, I would never be with such a teme." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke felt his chest tighten for some unknown reason. But then an idea came to him and he smiled, "Oh yeah Naruto did confess his feeling for me." Sasuke didn't seemed to notice that by his innocent teasing would be something that can only be compared to as an explosion as great as the big bang, "Even though I think he's cute I turned him down cause he's such a retard."

Fangirl one fainted into the arms of fangirl three, "Is this true?" Fangirl 2 said.

Neji was sitting next to Naruto had currently stopped breathing; All he could see was the number on the seats in front of him. He had been listening to all their teasing and could tell there was something going on, but he didn't want to be proven right.

"Come on Sasuke you shouldn't play around like that!" naruto said wagging his finger in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke gave his trademark Uchiha smirk, "But it's true."

The girls snarled at Naruto and left. They decided to cut class and spread the word. By Monday it was Friday) it would get to the higher ups in the fan club.

_He is talking_

_When he laughs he looks this way._

_Please don't do this anymore_

_I can't take this anymore._

"It's transformation time!" Ino shouted making a peace sign. All the girls giggled as they walked to Naruto's house. He couldn't help but feel giddy. Today Haku was going to be there; he didn't exactly tell his housemate what he was doing all the other times the girls came to his home either. Naruto sighed, now Haku can see with his own androgynous' eyes.

"Yeah and I put out the outfit that you'll wear for the party.' Sakura chirped, "It's awesome" 'but not as awesome as mine.' She thought. She had to admit, if Naruto was a girl there was no doubt Sakura would be jealous of him. When they first dressed him up he looked absolutely stunning. Even without the breast or hair extensions. But today they were pulling on all the stops to their little 'experiment' and Sakura swore she wouldn't be upstaged by anyone; since this is hear year. Sai was also smiling a little wider. After this experiment could lead to more…inspiration for his art.

"I also adjusted the cheerleading outfit to fit his new" Ten-Ten giggled, "'attributes.'"

"If I didn't know any better." Naruto mumble to Hinata, "I'd say they enjoy torturing me." Hinata giggled, she is too damn shy to tell him but yes, it is loads of fun.

When they got to the house they saw Haku sitting in the living room couch smiling as he was reading a magazine.

"Hey Haku" Naruto said, "These are my friend from the cheerleading squad" Naruto pointed to each one as he said their names. They in turned waved, smiled or did a combination of both.

"Hello" Haku said smiling. Ten-Ten could help but blush as she saw him smile. He was so damn hot!

"I'm going to go to your room and prepare" Sakura said happily as she went upstairs bring the bags. In side she was boiling 'that boy looks like a damn girl' In Sakura snarled, 'no doubt if the bastard went to our school he'd probably be hitting on. Fag!'

"Yeah it was nice meeting you" Ino went to follow her friend. They had been friends long enough for Ino to tell the difference between Sakura's fake and real smiles.

"You look extra happy today." Naruto grinned.

"Well yeah I got the part in the movie" Haku said holding up the 'Chillax' magazine were sure enough Haku was on the front wearing a shinobi outfit and looking very smashing.

"You're a model!" Ten-Ten said crushing him even more by the second.

"Actually I was a model but my agent said I should be in this movie." Ten-Ten now made it official and she heard him speak, she would be his new stalker.

"Aright guys lets leave the man alone" Naruto said pretending to sound like a bodyguard as he was herding Hinata and Ten-Ten upstairs.

"You should come to the school's party tonight!" Ten-Ten said as she was being dragged up stairs. "Gosh Naruto you didn't tell me he was so handsome."

"He is?" Naruto scrunched up his face. He also thought Haku was more 'pretty' then the handsome type.

Ten-Ten playfully punched him on the head, "Don't play coy with me Blondie!"

"I don't even know what coy means!" Naruto screeched and Ino and Sakura joined in on the fun.

"Your so uneducated Naruto" Ino said teasing him, "We'll have to teach you the basics in seducing men."

"Why would I even know that in the first place?" Naruto couldn't fight back the blush. Even when playing around these girls are fierce.

"You also have to teach him proper hygiene" Naruto almost forgot about Sai who was digging through his draws.

"Don't dig through my crap." Naruto said wagging his finger.

"Hmm crap I couldn't have said it better my self." Sai was still digging around.

"Come on Naruto' Sakura said, "A lady must not loose her temper."

"Hinata help!" Naruto ran around the room as he was being chase with lingerie by three harpies.

Hinata laughed in the background as she watched them play around. She realized she could not be with him romantically. She smiled as she fought back tears that threatened to pour out her milky white eyes. Even though she could not be with him that way she could still be his best friend and the person he goes to for help. Hinata smiled with her new found discovery. She helped in the chase to help free Naruto from the lingerie harpies. Hinata swears to protect Naruto from the type of heart ache he unknowingly cause her.

_This is like a tight sweater_

_I can't move_

_Let's take it all out_

_Love or friendship? Which one would you take?_

_The answer is easy…love_

"Are you going to the party?" Neji asked as he sat next to Sasuke on the bleachers. They had just finished doing their laps around the track and were now sitting in the bench for a break.

"Yes" Sasuke said as stoic as possible, but inside he was excited. Excited because _he _was going to be there. Neji continued tying his shoes when he was caught off guard by a simple statement, "You like him don't you."

Neji choked on air, "_Excuse_ me!"

Sasuke smirked, "I think I like him too" Neji watched as Sasuke's eyes danced with an unknown emotion. Well it was known but only too those who have felt unrequited love.

"It something about him" Sasuke said, "He just seems to glow with something. I want to find out what it is."

Neji stared at him with a baffled expression. For the life of him he figures out why Sasuke was telling him this. But then it dawned on him like a ton of bricks. His eyes narrowed, "I don't truly know why you are telling me this but what ever you are planning I suggest you cease and desist now." They both glared at each other.

Sasuke's smirked stretch a little wider, "I know you like him" Neji felt his chest tighten, "I just want you to know that I'm going to get him first." Neji couldn't contain his snarled and Sasuke let out a chuckle as he saw that. Before he could their coach came out of god knows where.

"It's there a reason why you are not running laps." Kakashi said smiling, and then he saw the smug look on Sasuke and the fuming look on Neji and took a guess, "I suggest you take three more laps to cool down Neji."

Neji reluctantly got up to run, but not before throwing Sasuke a look of pure loathing. The silver haired coach then turned his attention back the raven haired teme, "Sasuke, don't you think it's a bit unwise for you to agitate your team members before a match?" Sasuke only turned his head and snorted.

"Oh Lee!" Kakashi called out, "I do believe Sasuke here needs your advice on being a part of the team."

Sasuke groaned, "anything but Lee."

Kakashi laughed, "I think this it punishment enough." He walked off reading his 'romance' novel as the team captain ran up. Smiling and making his eyebrows do a weird happy dance. Sasuke face twitched as he saw Lee's eye brow. He could swear they're alive.

"Oh Sasuke I see that you are messing with your team's spirit." Lee coughs to clear his throat as he would before a speech, "You see the spirit of youth is a very powerful thing. It has both the power to motivate you, and the power to bring you down. But we must sway to the dark side. No we must stand (amen!) we must stand and fight (halleluiah!) against the forces of that try to harm us…"

Sasuke groaned as he stuck his head between his knees. This was gonna be a long practice.

_When did he turn the corner?_

_No way can't I take this anymore._

_I will lose my mind_

_I will jump out_

_Let's tell them all_

_Love or friendship? Which one would you take?_

_The answer is easy_

_Love_

* * *

A/n: My longest chapter yet XD! Next chapter you will found out if Neji and Sasuke fight; who's the sexy redhead from the other team? What exactly does Itachi do for a living? And all that jazz. Lolz I said jazz. As a bonus here is a conversation I and my friend had while typing this. My initials are PM and hers is CG. This shows you how retarded and crack headed I am….yeah

CG My baby wat's up. You like the message I sent you?

PM: Eww I'm not your baby.

CG: I was taking with him today he logged off with out saying goodbye and I hate him for that for real.

PM: I read your crackheaded message. You crazy ass. Gay.

CG: You love me so much you insult me. What was the home work?

PM: I love you so much. Gaylore.

CG: Stick something up you ass. Answer the question.

PM: You nasty. Wipe your ass.

CG: The teachers a retard.

PM: Fucktard. You stink.

CG: I love you mom.

PM: Go suck pinja. Stop loving my mom.


	6. Prepare yourselves!

**Itai? **

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while. My wanker-ass teachers think its fun for them to give us their project all on the same day. And they're all due on the same day! Enough bitching…anyway I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Yes I've read all your review and not a flamer in the bunch! dances on with the story! Happy belated birthday to Naruto who's birthday was on the first.

Quote of the chapter: "I believe it would be best for me to stay with the princess tonight…naturally with one bed…with one blanket." (Miroku, Inuyasha)

**Fixed up:** Sorry for the fuck up. I had to much work and every time I thought of Kakashi, Iruka popped into my head…that bastard.

* * *

**_Chapter Five Prepare yourselves! _**

_I'll quickly depart my room_

_Because even if I stand forever "the truth" won't fade away_

_Just like the time I was having trouble_

_I wonder if it would have been better to follow (Hayatochi; Conclusions. Utada Hikaru) _

"Wow" said Ino taking a step back, "I did a kick ass job!" admiring her work.

"Hey" Ten-Ten said sounding utterly annoyed. "You weren't the only working here."

"Do I look like a friggin painting to you people?" Everyone shook their heads up and down. Naruto went to look in the mirror; and gasped. His face was still the same with only lip gloss applied to it making his lips even more fully and pouty. He wore there standard uniform with the school colors of Blue and white which brought out his eyes and making them seem almost an unnatural shade of blue. He wore the skin stoking that everyone wore giving his legs a more feminine shape. All in all his beauty as a woman would put some females to shame (like you Barbara Bush! You big ugly!...CIA don't kick my ass please).

"Hey Naruto, would you mind jumping for a minute?" Ten-Ten asked. Confused Naruto did as he was told. He felt his pig tails move as well as his chest.

"Why the hell did you ask me that for anyway?" Naruto said blushing. He could handle the new weight of his hair but his chest was a different story.

"Wow, that new water bra by Victoria really works wonders!" Ten-Ten said ignoring his question. Ino decided to answer.

"We wanted to see if the breast look real. Which they do because I'm am the greatest make up artist! Ohohohoho!" everyone felt nervous about the way Ino laughed. All except Sakura who felt this anger rising in her chest, but she didn't know why. It was directed towards a certain blonde. Why was she angry at him it's not like he's competition…is he?

"Alright boys get the hell out so me and the girls can change uniforms" Ino commanded.

Sai took one look at Naruto and stopped. "Whiskers."

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"We have to cover up his scars." Sai said looking at Naruto face. Naruto blushed from embarrassment as he ran two fingers across the scars on the side of his face.

"Oh" Hinata forgot all about those scars.

"Its fine we can fix it when we after we change into our uniforms."

Naruto was still touching his face when they left the room.

"It's okay" Sai said pushing Naruto out of his thoughts

"What?"

"I said your scars are kind of cool." Naruto blush at the comment. "Even though now you're a dickless tranny." Naruto face turned red and he fumed at the comment.

"What was that you asshole!" Naruto's fists were clench as he snarled at the comment.

Sai smiled, Naruto was so much fun to tease, "Well you look so cute now how could you ever go back to being a semeless uke?" Naruto was now officially pissed off.

"That's it' Naruto went to throw a punch with his right fists his but Sai caught his hand before it hit his face. Naruto let out a feral growl as his threw his left fist but Sai caught that one before it landed in his stomach. Naruto snarled furious that Sai caught his fist and tried to pull away but side wouldn't let go.

"Let go you prick!" Naruto said struggling to get his hands out of Sai's.

"I would" Sai said keeping a straight face. "But you would only try to hit me again."

"You damn right I would!" Naruto screamed before loosing it and kicking a man where you never should. Ever. (Unless he's being a dirty prick but Sai wasn't being dirty ...just a prick).

Sai instantly let go of Naruto and he grabbed his crotch and dropped on his knees groaning. Okay even though he deserved it that was kind of over doing it. Naruto sat next to the Sai feeling guilty. He wouldn't want to be hit in the nuts either!

"I'm….sorry. I really didn't me to do that! It's just-well-you were holding on to my hands! And I was really angry and that was all I could use." Naruto said fidgeting with his two index fingers."

Sai laughed as he thought of something terribly wicked.

Naruto looked at him like he was going insane. "Hey are you okay?" Naruto laughed, "Did the kick affect your brain?"

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Sai asked smiling like the devil as he looked in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's face flushed at the question, "Why the fuck are you asking me that?"

Sai laughed again, "Seeing as how you just took away my ability to have any children. I'm going to take away your first kiss."

Before Naruto could even think of what to say he felt Sai's hands grip his shoulders and his soft pink lips upon his. Sai didn't try to put his tongue in or anything like that. It was the soft meeting of lips. But the gentleness didn't stop Naruto's heart from thrashing around in his chest like an animal dying to leap out. When Sai pulled away from him he licked his lips and smiled. Naruto's mouth opened in shocked as he stared flushed at Sai.

"Don't worry." Sai said getting up. He stretched his hand out offering his hand to Naruto, "I promise I won't bother you anymore. So we could just be friends for now."

Naruto looked at Sai's pale hand wearily before sighing and taking his hand. "Whatever."

_You're so unfair_

_That's not flattery_

_I want to see you_

_I'm just jumping to conclusions again_.

"Hey Rin" Kakashi said and he causally walked up to the dirty blonde waitress.

"Hey what going on" Rin said smiling and as she was preparing to served.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to see my kids play." The silver haired man said feeling kind of nervous.

"Okay that sounds good." Rin said.

"Good' Kakashi said relived. For some reason he thought he would get turned down. "I'll come and pick you up later."

Kakashi turned to leave when he heard Rin. "You aren't going to leave without buying something is you?"

Kakashi laughed, "I'll guess I'll have a hoagie and some tea then."

After he ate and had a conversation with Rin he decided to call Iruka while he stood outside the restaurant having a cigarette.

"Hello" Iruka said as he picked up the phone.

"Yo Iruka!" Kakashi said smiling to no one.

"Hey" Iruka smiled through the phone.

"I did what you told me and she said yes."

"Oh? Really That sounds great." Iruka's sounded strained.

"Is there something wrong Iruka?"

"No nothing at all….why'd you ask?"

"No reason you just sound kind of down."

"Oh no not at all…It's just some of the kids aren't doing well is all." Kakashi could tell he was lying.

"I'm taking her to the game today."

"…"

"Iruka?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry but that sounds good."

"..Okay"

"I'll see you later"

"Alright see you later man." Kakashi said as Iruka hung up the phone. Kakashi had a bad feeling about this. Every time he would look around for Iruka he would see him dodging and hiding every time Kakashi would come by. The grey haired man sighed. If he didn't know any better he'd Iruka was jealous.

_Will I become loved just by leaving hints?_

_Will I be despised for being a liar?_

_(You said my love don't mean a thing. How much I love you)_

_(That's cause you don't know how much I love you)_

In the dressing room Neji tried his best to calm down. He was so angry that Sasuke was there and said that! What an asshole it's not like he knew him or anything! He didn't know Naruto how he come up in the business and act like that. Neji's been there the who's been there the whole fucking time!

"Is there a problem Hyuga?" Neji look up to see Sasuke smirking.

"Nothing at all, Uchiha" Neji spat the words like venom as he looked at Sasuke expressionless. His milky white eyes could not hide the expression of hate that was boiling within.

"So troublesome", Shikamaru said as he saw the display of 'manhood.'

"Alright Ladies" Iruka said playfully as he walked in to the locker room. He looked around as saw sparks coming from Neji and Sasuke; but didn't feel like bringing it up. "Now you guys I need you to be a little good, because my date is here tonight."

"You brought a date here?" Choji said cheetos bag in hand.

"Yeah so I need you guy to stay focused and should how good of a teacher I've been."

"Yes sensei you must show how great your passion burns and how determined you are." Lee said doing his nice guy pose.

Kakashi smiled and walked away saying nothing. After all who'd wanna start Lee up?

_The sun's gone parched_

_Probably wishing for rain everyday_

_Wishing that and getting rained on_

_Is it a bad thing is it? _

Gaara smirked as he watched the Kohona's cheerleading squad practice. He especially liked the cute tan blonde whose smile was a little feral. She was jumping around but she seemed to be one of the people on the bottom with that black haired boy.

"You like what you see" Temari said looking over Gaara shoulder.

"Maybe" Gaara said as he stared at the squad.

"You know you should really stick to the girls in this school" Temari put her hands on her hips.

"I do as I please." Gaara said.

Temari smirked as she watched the squad. 'At least he pleases to do something.'

"_I feel like I can't win you're always so strong and you never shed a tear"_

_That's your mistake_

"Rin meet Iruka. Iruka meet Rin" Kakashi said.

"Hiya" Rin said smiling as she stuck out her hand smiling.

Iruka hesitated before shaking it. She looked plain but there was some thing about her that made her pretty.

"H-hi" Iruka said smiling. Kakashi mentality frowned at Iruka's reaction. He thought he would be happy for him.

"So Iruka." Rin says looking around the field. "Kakashi tells me that you teach classics."

"Yeah" Iruka said trying to put his happy act back up. "I teach a little bit of science as well."

"I majored in classics for high school." Rin said smiling. "But later I found medicine to be my real passion."

"Oh really?" Iruka was actually getting into the conversation, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm a waitress in the morning and college in the evening." Rin said. Not that she would ever say anything to Kakashi (whom she was fond of) but she was sort of attracted to Iruka. He had such kind brown mahogany eyes that danced with emotions. Rin was trying and failing to keep from failing in their depts. Rin felt her heart flutter when he smiled at her.

"That's pretty good. Actually I was thinking of going back to college." Iruka laughed.

Rin blushed at him "If you go to college be sure to come to mine it's one of the best."

Kakashi (a/n: yes I mean Kakashi) couldn't believe it! Not only were they totally ignoring him but they were flirting! But he'll let this one slide since Iruka kind has kind of been down in the dumps and he and Rin weren't official…but still! Kakashi sighed as they laughed. Later after the game he'd have a talk with Iruka and see what's bugging him.

_Once I understood the situation _

_Your beliefs of life are irritating _

_(You said your love don't mean a thing. How much I love you. That's cause you don't know how much I love you)_

"Oh my god we are going to kick ass." Ten-Ten breathed as she looked at the in coming crowd.

"Even though they are coming for the game," Hinata said softly, "We can still show them that we are good."

"Yeah we're going rock it" Sakura said, she wasn't about to let her bad vibes ruin everything.

Naruto put his hands on his hips, "I almost forgot how having you guy were."

All the girls turn to him with fire in their eyes, "Shut up asshole! I'm not about to give up my food for your weak ass!" Ino said slapping him in the back, "You're just going to have to get stronger."

"I'm just saying" Naruto said throwing his hands up in defense, "Fatass" he mumbled.

Ten-Ten smiled as she decided to join in; "Shikamaru seems to love her fat ass" Everyone laughed.

"Shut up bitches" Ino said as she looked around.

"Look here comes the devil" Sai said smiling.

Sakura snorted, "The lazy devil"

Shikamaru walked by and waved to Ino who snorted and look away. Shikamaru sighed, "Must be pms-ing…as always"

_Don't blame me_

_You were just moving at the wrong pace_

_It's just this time_

_Our strides weren't matching _

There was a secret watcher among the audience. His raven hair blew in the wind as his scarlet eyes viewed the field. You could say he came for the game. After all, his brother was playing. But reality is he was not. As everything he does in life; he was there strictly for business. His partner came to sit back down with a box of nachos and other assortments.

"Spill any of that on me and I'll kill you" Itachi said. He voice was a void as his expression. A piercing emotion that really wasn't.

Kisame didn't say anything he only scooted a little way from Itachi silently eating his food.

_After waking from a dream, I'd like to sleep again_

_Realist probably wouldn't get it_

Sasuke hung out around the lockers, fixing things up. He just didn't want to be bothered by his fan girls or deal with Neji. He had to admit to (to himself that is) that he was in fact being a major prick. But it's not like Naruto had a tag up on his ass that said Neji? Or did it? Hmm…Sasuke shook his head from those thoughts and sat down. Normally he wouldn't care about such trivial matters like love and dating, but there was something a bout Naruto that just seemed to shine. A never ending determination even when all seemed lost. Sasuke had just been so lost. Void of anything. Everything seemed so mundane like some after school rerun. But the Naruto came in and things got a bit more interesting. He made Sasuke feel and blur of emotion that he hadn't felt for a long time. Sasuke didn't want to let that go. Even if he has to fight for it…he will.

_We aren't really talking about the same things are we?_

_If it gets disagreeable lets say, bye-bye tomorrow_

_That's the way it goes_

_If I'm gonna lose no matter how long I wait _

_I'll start over, and say bye-bye to now_

_And that's the way it goes_

Neji clenched his fist as he watch (tranny) Naruto from a far practicing. He was here fist and no way was he going to let some jack ass take him away. They had been through a lot together. And if he had to fight Sasuke to prove it…he will.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about you guys but I think there's going to be a fight in the next chapter…XD Sorry if the scene switching is confusing, if it is let me know I don't want to be the tard that keeps mucking it up for everyone. I was thinking of turn it into to NejixNaruto but I don't know anymore! So in your review you must vote who should be with Naruto. The first five that vote for either Sasuke will determine which way the story moves. I can't post the next chapter until I see what you guys think. By the way I might post deleted scenes of the auditions ups in my other drabble story diamond day dreams so you might want to watch out for that. 


	7. Game Start!

**Itai?**

A/N: I'm not dead in case you're wondering; just laden with crap ass work (excuses, excuses)

Quote of the chapter: "The fewer dead the better, right?" (Kurosawa-sensei, Azumanga Daioh)

* * *

**_Chapter Six Game Start!_**

_I want a cup that overflows with love_

_Although it's not enough to fill my heart (Akira Yamaoka, I want love for Silent hill 3)_

Everyone at the game was drenched in perspiration. From the cheerleaders to the fans; even the clouds lay pregnant with water. There was enough excitement and anxiety to set anyone and everyone's adrenaline to fire. The game was beautiful, bringing everyone's heart to beat together. But Itachi didn't a shit about any of that. Ever since Sasuke told him about his little friend needing a bag did he realize how unexplored the school system were there lived. So many brilliant virgin minds, which needed to be taught about the brilliance of drugs. Itachi would usually send some lacking from the lower part of Atasuki but he decided to slowly break in the system. Give three months then they would start looking for him instead.

"Lets go" Itachi said, stoic as usual.

"Don't you want to see your brother's game?" Kisame joked. It was a rhetorical question of course. So they decided to leave some business cards for the kiddies, pack up their shit and bounce. Now all that was left was the sweaty fan and cheerleaders in the crowd.

_I want a barrel full of love_

_Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart_

Sand was winning only by two points because Neji and Sasuke were totally ignoring each other.

"What the hell are they doing out there!?" Kakashi harshly murmured. To the fans it looked like Kohona was doing their best; but to someone who has been training with them for the longest, can see the mini war going on in the field. Kakashi was tapping his foot on the ground as he sat on the bench. Iruka put a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder and the grey haired man anxiously grabbed it. None of this slipped by Rin who shrugged it off as them just being comforting to each other. But the nagging voice in her head just won't stop.

_I want a river full of love_

_But then I know the holes will still remain_

"Wow I didn't know Kohona plays that hard." Naruto said observing the game.

"Bullocks" Ten-Ten snapped, "They can't keep their head in the fucking game!"

"Snap out of it Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cried out. Naruto looked at the desperation and annoyances in his team's expression.

He was a bit shocked, "Hey why are you guys so uptight? There only losing by two."

"You are just too blonde to see the truth" Sai smiled watching the game. Ino decided to ignore his comment.

"I guess I am…." Naruto saw how everyone was ignoring him. "Could someone at least tell me what's going on?"

"Look" Hinata said point at Neji. He had the ball as was putting up a fierce (a/n: any man that say 'fierce' is friggin gay) game but was still a bit to far from the goal. Sasuke was openly and near the goal but Neji ignored him and passed it to Shikamaru who fumbled the part and it got kicked away by a sand member.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"I'll bet somebody on this one' Ino said, "This bout ain't gonna turn out pretty."

_I want an ocean full of love_

_Although I know the holes will remain _

Sasuke was going to be nice and keep their little dispute outside of the field but it appears that Neji is holding a grudge against him. He smirked and he ran to past the cheerleaders on his team.

"Snap out of it Sasuke-kun" He heard Sakura screech. But he was paying attention to her. He was looking at the new girl that was standing there looking confused as hell. Only one person can make that confused face. His smirk morphed into a smile. Naruto caught it and turned his face bushing.

"Hey Uchiha!" His coach yelled, "Pay attention to the game!" Kakashi point in the direction Sasuke was supposed to be going. The raven haired teen sighed and went in that direction.

_And this Swiss cheese heart knows_

_Only kindness fills its holes_

_And love can dry my tears _

_As the pain disappears _

Neji notice the exchanged between them and felt his heart breaking; like someone has his heart in a vice grip. Once they past him the ball he kicked it ferociously not even caring what direction it was going. Kakashi spring up from the benches and signaled a time out.

_I need a miracle not someone's charity_

Kakashi looked at his team, "What the fuck are you doing out there?!"

"Not to be a snitch" Lee coughed because his was a big embarrassed, "But I don't feel that Neji and Sasuke's spirits are in the game."

"Is that how everyone feels?" Everyone raised their hands, "you two come over here for a second." Neji and Sasuke followed him five feet away from the rest of the team.

"Now" Kakashi said looking at their annoyed faces, "There are only two reasons why great athletes fall to shit. Reason one is family issues and I know you guys are okay with that one. The second reason is for the girlfriend or some piece of ass." Kakashi tried to search their face for an answer but he could barely catch eye contact.

"Fine I see how it is… Sasuke, get back out there. Neji switch with Kiba." Sasuke smirked while Neji stood there with his mouth slightly hanging open. What the hell! It was like the author was against him or something.

_One drop of love from him_

_And my heart's in ecstasy _

Naruto watched as Neji threw himself angrily on the bench and turned his head from the game. Naruto decided to sneak over to see what's wrong with his friend. Naruto slid on the bench with out Neji knowing.

"What's wrong Neji?"

Neji turned around so he could tell who ever was sitting next to him to go to hell. Until he saw who it was. Neji practically choked on air. "What are you wearing?!"

Naruto looked down then blushed while smiling sheepishly, "These cheerleaders are more like frat boys"

Neji laughed softly while blushing. "This could be a whole new look for you"

Naruto giggled while he got up and winked, "Take it in now cause you won't see it for very long." Neji stared at him with glossy eyes, filled with an unrequited emotion, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Neji gave a harsh sigh the turned his head.

"Oh come on Neji wedgie" Naruto sat again next to Neji and hugged him, causing Neji's hurt to stop and then thrash about rapidly in his chest, "I'm not that ugly am I?"

Neji was battling against himself about whether or not he should put his hands around the blonde. "Get off me" Neji said softly.

Naruto felt a pang in his chest with heard that whisper but decided to play it off by rubbing the side of his face against Neji's, "But I miss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Neji blushed but then he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Now there's a good boy" Naruto said patting Neji on the back. Neji then hugged him harder.

"Promise?"

"What?" Naruto said; fighting the feeling that the comforting hug was causing.

"Just promise you won't leave."

"Of course I won't leave" Naruto began to snuggle into Neji arms, "Best friends forever!"

Neji buried his head in the crook of Naruto's neck and clenched his teeth to keep from saying what he felt.

_The high that is sending me _

_Is most likely ending me _

"What?!" Sakura barked harshly.

"It's true" One girl nodded.

"Yes we heard it from their own mouths"

Sakura thought angrily about it for a moment. "Okay you guys do as you please I'm going come up with my own plans." And with that the two members of the Sasuke fan club left leaving Sakura to her own thought. She always thought the reason why Sasuke didn't want to go out with her was because he was shy not because he was gay. She kicked the stall in the girl's bathroom angrily. It's **_his_** entire fault. Ever since he got here Sasuke has been acting weird. It's probably _**his** _fault that the game is messed up. She punched the wall as she thought back at what the girls told her. She would have to come with plan...One that teaches the blonde retard not to mess with things that don't belong to him.

_I need a miracle and not someone else's charity _

The Kohona fans jumped and they made a goal. The scores now were practically. Even. Rin thought this would be a perfect time to test her theory.

"This is awesome!" She screamed while jumping up and hugging Kakashi. She caught Iruka's eyes while she kissed the grey haired man hard. She saw his eyes flash jealously for the briefest of moment. She smiled into the kiss. Looks like her relationship with Kakashi will end shorter then she had anticipated.

_Fill up my heart with love_

_Oh, you'd be amazed at how little I need from him _

_To feel complete here and now _

"So how is your home life?" The reporter asked Haku.

"It's pretty great" Haku smiled remembering his roommate.

"How come you haven't told the media you're where you live?"

Haku kept his smile" I prefer to keep it a secret. Too many crazed fans."

The reporter chuckled, "What about your relationship with your manager Zabuza? There are many rumors going around saying that it is more than business."

"I assure you it is strictly business." The reporter did not notice how sad Haku's eyes got when he truthfully answered that question.

_Stirring without me _

_Are these feelings I can't ignore _

_I need a miracle and that's what I'm hoping for _

It was weird that everyone was so happy. I mean it was a tie after all, but hey it was better then a loss. Everyone was screaming and jumping around. Naruto quickly hugged Neji and then went back to the rest of his team.

"Everyone" Ten-Ten screamed, "Party at Ino's house! Only juniors and seniors invited!" Everyone jumped and laughed but some couldn't help but feel the tightness in their chest that came along with unrequited love.

_Any body's love but his will never fill this space within me_

_Now doctor, give me what I need to free my heart from this misery. _

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who are continuing to read. I haven't showed Naruto's side yet but I'm getting to it. There are a lot of things going on in this story. I like it so far and I hope you do to. To be honest I'm dying to put a fight between Sasuke and Neji. Itachi will slowly become important and his 'business' envelopes the town's youth. I love you guys for correcting my mistakes. I haven't got one flame as of yet so I'm happy about that. Happy belated Halloween! I was going to put this up yesterday but it would have been to short. I'll tell you one thing; my life could be a fucking story. My father is a meth addict and he got arrested in a raid. Before that he put his power of attorney over to his skank of a girlfriend whose baby might not even be my brother. Do you know how much manga I could have gotten be now?! How could he give her his fucking money. I never want to talk to that crack head again. I swear to god if I see him again, I will beat the living shit out of his pale dumbass….Anyway I have been thing about writing a gravitation story let me know if you think I should do it. 

Snoogans


	8. Hidden to be sought!

**Itai ? **

A/N: I just want to thank you guys for helping me for that muck up I did in an earlier chapter. Instead of writer's block I've be slapped with writer's frustration sigh I'm so emo. Thank you all for reading this story. I don't really have anything to say right now but I assure you I'll think of something later. Long chapter XD

Quote of the chapter: "Look here; we're understaffed so I get to be the minister of the left and right defense baby."

"Ahhhh! He goes both ways!" (Papuwa episode 12, so funny XD)

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: hidden to be sought!**_

_As soon as possible…_

_Waiting for the light to change when the wind stopped, I got worried suddenly (A.S.A.P., Midorikawa Hikaru) _

"Now that the game is over" Naruto said grinning. "Can I go back to being a man again?"

"Hell no!" All the girls (plus Sai) said.

"Come on people the party's already started!" Ino yelled pumping her fist into the air.

"If were here" Naruto said, "Then who's hosting the party?"

Ino smiled meekly and mumbled something.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

She mumbled a little louder.

_Around the point when I passed the intersection I wanted to see you suddenly_

Naruto put his hand to his ear "Still can't hear you"

"What?!" Ten-Ten shrieked so loud nobody heard Hinata's cell phone ring. "Are you off your rocker?! How are Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru going to do?"

Naruto snorted, "Choji's just going to eat all the food."

"Ino what were you thinking?" Sakura shouted.

"Well" Ino laughed sheepishly, "I thought we would have time to change."

"Um you guys" Hinata said as she was blatantly being ignored.

"You should stop being so obsessed with lazy bones" Sakura shouted.

Ino shouted back "Well maybe you should get your oversized forehead out of the sky then you could see that Sasuke doesn't like you!"

"Pig"

"Pink haired Stalker!"

"G-Guys?"

"Bull dyke!"

"Um guys?"

"Wanna-be anorexic!"

"H-hello?"

"Emo lover!"

Sai smiled as he turned to Hinata who was anxiously watching the two female cheerleaders argued back and forth and only childhood rivals could.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked as he too noticed her attempts to make a conversation.

"I-it seems that Lee got a hold of some sake at the party" Hinata played with her phone antenna as she spoke. Everyone's face (except Naruto) drained of color as the remembered the last time Rock Lee had a taste of sake.

"What's the problem here?" Naruto was curious as to why Lee drinking is such a big issue.

"The last time that Lee drank" Ten-Ten said "He nearly destroyed Neji's house and the only one who stopped him was Gai, the taijutsu teacher."

Naruto laughed at the thought of bushy brow attacking the Hyuugas house.

"That's not funny" Everyone in the parking lot turned to see who spoke those words.

"N-Neji" Hinata addressed him, knowing half-well what he was there for.

"You guys should go hurry on to the party." Neji said.

Ten-Ten pouted, "But we haven't changed yet. And he team's there."

"Yes, but from what I heard they need all the help they can get." Neji sighed. Naruto then quickly thought of a cunning idea.

"Yeah since you guys are going there then I don't need to be done up in drag anymore." He stuck his tongue out at Sai but then blushed at the action Sai was making with his own tone.

"What?!" Ten-Ten said trying to ignore the disturbing sign language, "If you're gonna break the prank then you got to pay of us 100 dollars!"

"I can't even afford to pay myself 10 dollars" Naruto cried.

Neji smiled politely, "If I were you guys I would care more about my house than my clothes right now"

"Fuck!" Ino cursed. She and the rest of the team scrambled to get in the car. Naruto waved them goodbye while hiding behind Neji.

Ino stuck her hand out of her window to flip the blonde off.

Naruto turned to face Neji flashing him a goofy smile. "Now you can help get me out of this outfit"

Neji blushed and began to scold the younger teen, "Naruto I-"

"Naruto grabbed his hands and placed them play fully on his 'breast.'

"Feels these Neji! Don't they feel life like?"

Neji flushed harder in confusion and wrenched his hands away from the blonde, "That's highly inappropriate."

_Tell me a number, not '110', that's just yours_

_I promise I won't call you except for emergencies_

They began to walk to Neji's car.

Naruto laughed, "Like you never touched a girl's. I'm mean as pretty and rich as you are they must be throwing themselves on you."

Neji blushed from the compliment. It was uncomfortably quiet as they sat in the car.

"Uh Neji?" Naruto was fidgeting with his seat belt.

"What is it?" Neji sighed as he buckled himself up.

"Have you been with anyone?" Naruto tried to fix his now stuck belt.

"Don't play with the seat belt." Neji tried to change the subject and the blonde noticed.

"It's stuck"

Neji sighed, "Fine I'll help." Neji hesitated before asking, "Have you?"

Naruto bushed as the tables turned, "If you mean sex than the answer is no, I haven't."

Neji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His pale pupil less eyes looked up and got lost in a sky of blue irises. Somewhere between the questioning and getting Naruto's belt unstuck he got lost in his own infatuation. He longs to tell the blonde how he fells but then he fears the rejection of his love. He would rather be a friend and not feel the awkward about the whole situation.

"N-Neji? Your hands" The pale eyed teen snapped into reality as he realized one of his hands was cupping the blonde's flushed face while the other was on his thigh.

Neji quickly pulled away and began to start the car.

"S-sorry"

"Is there something you wanna tell me Neji?" Naruto spoke wit a softness he only used when he was serious.

Neji hid his eyes from Naruto's keen blue ones, "I would prefer if we talk about this later"

Naruto nodded and then began to play with the stereo to take his mind off his worries.

_Such a disturbing little wolf girl_

_Save me please, doctor_

_My heart starts getting painful all at once_

"Is your roommate home?"

"No" Naruto said as they both entered the house, "Haku's away on business"

"Who's going to help pay the bills?" Neji asked his eyes scanning the house and he saw a younger version of himself, Naruto, and Hinata.

"He pays most of the rent and he put it into an account we share while he's away. I'm going upstairs for a minute to change."

Neji was so nervous he had to sit down but he was so anxious he couldn't. He felt that he had to tell Naruto how he felt or he'll be like Princess Tu-Tu (1) doomed to never say how she felt. The main threat that is provoking him to confess is that emo bastard Sasuke, because the Hyuga could see the way that bastard looks at the blonde. They both had eyes for Naruto.

_Let me hear you right now, right now_

_Send me further, even further _

"Fuck!" He heard Naruto curse upstairs.

"What is it?" Neji said coming up to the second floor. He stopped midway on the staircase as he saw Naruto's face etched with worry but then it disappeared, "Haku said that his trip is going to take at least four months longer than he thought and he can't send his rent because of stupid fan girl's P.I.s (private Investigators, this girls are serious XD). But he'll send some else as a replacement roommate….whatever the hell that means."

Neji raised a fine black eyebrow "Well what's the problem?"

Naruto sighed, "Haku usually pays more than half the rent because he has a job. But now he's going to bring in a new roommate." Naruto sighed, "I'll actually have to get a job in order cover rent and expenses."

Neji hesitated before he answered "I-I could help pay."

Naruto shook his head and smiled at him, "Thanks but that'll be asking for too much."

Neji blushed at Naruto's smile. He had a sudden urge to confess. He finished walking up the staircase so that he was at level with the blonde.

Neji fiddled with his hands, "N-naruto there's something I have to tell you."

Naruto laughed in amusement "Did you and Hinata switch bodies or something?"

Neji shook his head 'no' at he took a stiff step closer while studying the blonde with his trademark Hyuga eyes. Over the years the blonde had grown taller but had yet to reach Neji's height. His looks were becoming more feral and like the outdoor rugged type. His hair still is sun kiss blonde while his still maintains its golden tan glow. He did develop some muscles that grew with exercise but wasn't overly dramatic seeing as how he's still a teenager. His long dark eyelashes and pouty lips give him feline characteristics that also go with his somewhat lithe frame. It was no wonder why strangers sometimes mistake him for a woman.

_I test your love on the fly_

_Can I believe you tonight? _

"Well?" Naruto placed his hand on Neji's shoulder, "You mind telling me what's going on?"

Neji put his cold sweaty palms on Naruto's dry ones and grasped them. Naruto couldn't see the Hyuuga's eyes due to the dark brown locks that cover his face.

"Wha-" Before Naruto could finish his thought, Neji pleadingly pressed his lips against the blondes. They were soft and warm and tried to remember every dent and flaw before Naruto gently pushed him away. Neji tried to search Naruto eyes but couldn't find the answers that he sought. The Hyuga felt his heart plummet in his chest; leaving a consuming sensation throughout his chest. He felt like getting trampled on by an opposing team would feel better than this.

"We better hurry up before we miss the party?" Naruto said softly looking down.

"Oh" Neji barely uttered. His face flushed and his heart being crushed they headed back to his car to continue on to the party.

_Recite the secret incantation _

_And knock on my door_

If there was any time where Naruto felt like a complete and utter asshole it was now; sitting in a car with your best friend who silently professed his infatuation to you on the way to a part full of drunken teens that probably won't even remember there own name in the morning. On TOP of that he felt like a big pussy for not telling his friend that he feels the same way. He known the Hyuga for so long that he felt more like that was his brother and best friend then anything blush that intimate.

Then there's the whole 'Am I gay?' issue. Naruto also had in sexual preferences plaguing him in the back of his head and heart. He had crushes on guys and girls but either didn't think it was that deep to take initiative or they turned him down. He loves the Hyugas but can't really see them together in that way. Naruto slowly ebbed away from his mental ranting as he staring out the window noticing that they're getting closer to Ino's house. He heard Neji sigh as he tried to find a parking space.

Neji parked a block away from Ino house but didn't loosen his grip on the steering wheel, "Why?"

Naruto felt confused and he chuckled a little as one does when they're nervous, "Why what?"

Neji clenched his eyes shut, "Why not…me?"

Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion before setting it straight again, "I don't know" He said softly, "I guess it's because…I don't really see us that way."

Neji fought back the sting in his eyes as his began to take in deeper breaths, "It's because your straight isn't it…or am I ugly?"

Naruto shook his hand and laughed; Neji looked like he wanted to strangle the life out of the blonde, "It's nothing like that….I just don't see us that way." Naruto sighed, "I don't want to ruin what we have you know?"

Neji sighed feeling a little bit better. He put on a smile that was slightly forced. Naruto hugged him from the side, "I promise when I'm ready I'll give you a chance"

This time Neji's smile wasn't forced at all, "Thank you Naruto."

_Come here before the performance starts_

_Take it or leave it tonight_

"'Bout time you guys showed up." Ten-Ten grinning a little too widely, "You shooda seen the mess Lee made."

"Where is he now?" Naruto asked always the curious one.

Ten-Ten pointed towards the couch in the living room where the sat on green clad teen snoring loudly despite the music blaring out the speakers. Ten-Ten tippy toed over to where Lee was sleeping and screamed in his ear, "Yo Lee wat up!" Lee swatting her hand way and continued to dreamed and dancing turtles.

"I'm going go get drunk" Naruto said to Neji before walking towards the kitchen. Ino, who appear like she came out of the walls, grabbed his hand, "Wait we have to play hide and seek first."

Naruto smiled as his eyes twinkled with mischief. When his was young the friends he had growing up were the Hyuugas and they usually weren't up for games such and this.

"You're on" Naruto grinned.

_I always run when I want to be captured_

_I'm the best when I'm falling into my own traps_

_Sometimes that can be attractive you know _

The music died down as Sakura explained the rules, "You can hide anywhere as long as it's in the house. Who ever reaches into the bag and get the paper that says 'ghost' then you're it. The safe zone will be." Sakura looked around till she spotted something visible and unappealing to the eye, "Lee will be base. If you reach Lee before they get you then you're safe. The winner gets to go on a date with one of us cheerleaders."

"Hey I didn't agree to that." Naruto protested.

"Shut up" Sakura shouted, "We're trying to have fun so don't take a dump everywhere."

"What the fuck?" Naruto said.

"Fine" Sakura sighed, "Prizes are negotiable…ready begin"

_Just for today I'll forget my games and ring your bell_

_The conclusion of the wolf-girl_

Everyone got in line and picked out their piece of paper. Most shouted in glory of not being the demon dubbed 'it.'

"Yeah Akamaru! I know a good spot where we can hide!" Kiba said pumping his fist in the air.

"Rarf! Rarf!" Akamaru barked, his tail incessantly wagging.

"…." Some girls cringed when Shino walked by after not being it.

"Yeeeeesh" Ten-Ten slurred stumbling away

"It's still so troublesome." Shikamaru walked on (yeah you stereotypical bastora!)

"I win!" Ino said jumping around tripping a little, but then regaining her composure.

"Suck on it!" Sakura cried shoving her paper in Ino's face who flipped her off.

As Naruto walked up to Sai he whispered in his ear, "Hey Naruto, while they're playing why we don't play an even better game?" Naruto stepped back quickly blushing.

"Bastard" Naruto muttered before looking down and seeing that he wasn't it.

_Save me please hunter_

_Just before my voice stops carrying at all_

Neji sighed as he saw his paper read 'ghost.' "Just my luck." He muttered.

"Alright guys" Sakura cheered, "we got ten minutes to hide and if you lose you suck" Sakura stuck out her tongue, "Starting now"

"Hey Neji" The said Hyuga turned around to see Naruto with his face turned away from him blushing cutely, "If you win then you can go on a date with me."

Neji smirked at Naruto, "Don't tease me Naruto."

"Sorry for being sexy" Naruto winked and then ran off to hide. Neji smiled. Maybe he did have a chance after all.

_Notice me faster just before anyone else_

_Just one more time please believe in me _

"Meet Ayame" Kakashi said as he pushed the somewhat shy girl closer to Iruka.

"Hi" Iruka said sticking out his hand smiling.

Ayame shooked and spoke, "Hey"

"Okay guys we're going to go to the movies and have a little dinner Kakashi's treat." Rin said laughing as she saw the sliver haired man's eye twitch.

"What are we going to watch?" Ayame asked.

Iruka smiled, "Chobits (2) I heard it was real good."

"Well" Kakashi said rubbing his hands together, "Shall we get going?"

Everyone nodded.

_I swear that this is my very last lie_

_Can you believe me tonight? _

_Recite the secret incantation _

_And open up my door_

_Stay there until the narration ends_

Sasuke groaned as he tried and failed yet again to open up the closet door. Those damn fan girls were bothering and he really isn't one to hide from danger but those girls are damn right vicious! He only meant to be in the closet for ten minutes but it's been over an hour already. He was starting to get freaking hungry. Just as he was contemplating about biting off his arm he saw the doorknob turn. He got up to run out but some douche bag pushed him back in giggling and closing the door behind them selves.

"Hey jackass thanks for locking us in." Sasuke growled.

"Shut the hell up he's coming this way!" The other person whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke spoke and then and felt a warm dry hand cover his mouth. Just when he was about to bit it the hand retracted.

"Sasuke?" The person whispered.

"Der" Sasuke scoffed, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Naruto you jackass" Sasuke blushed when he realized it was the blonde. The only reason he was at the party was because of the dobe…so he could tell he why he was there.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"We have to talk."

Naruto felt his heart beat a little faster as he heard someone else utter those words only a few hours ago.

_Take it or leave it tonight_

_Come a little early _

_And you'll wait for me_

_Soon we'll be _

_So happy_

* * *

A/N: You guys were probably wondering if I was dead but ha! I haven't gave up on this story I just got internet ADHD ya'll didn't know about that cause I invented it. If I made any mistakes on this chap let me know so I can cut my self. I got so many ideas and I am mainly focusing on SasuNaru but may bounce back and forth to NejiNaru. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to write. This chapter is for my friend Lorena and Carla. I converted them to fangirlism kukukukukuku!!!

Princess Tu Tu: not only is it the play that Kohona high will perform but it is also an anime while I love for all its Russian fairy tales and ballet.

Chobits: A wonderful anime/manga made but the gods of manganess CLAMP. Chobits is a Sci-Fi about a broke ass guy name Hideki who finds a persocom on the street and them drama ensues. Look it or them up on Wikipedia cause I could go on for every about them and all the wonderful mangas they are responsible for.

Snoogans don't forget to review XD

...Fanfiction was being a butthole I couldn't put this shit up for the longest enjoy bitches


	9. Screwed!

_Itai? _

A/N:

I was in my step-father's friend's house for Christmas Eve and I hide in their boy's room playing the Sims 2 (great game XD). As I sat there playing I heard their 14 year old son saying "Damnit! I want to go back to school. I need some poon." Okay there are 3 things very wrong with that phrase. 1) WTF? Why would you want to go back to school? You've only been gone from it for about four fucking days! 2) What the hells wrong with kids these days!? All they think about is sex :sigh: must be all those steroids in the milk. 3) Who the fuck says "Poon"? If you gonna be vulgar and disgusting be done with it and say pussy. Anyway, happy holidays and all that crap. Excuse any mistakes 'cause I been kind of sick lately. If I do have mistakes let me know so I can fix them. Chow.

Quote of the chapter:

"And its how funny when somebody saves you, the first thing you want to do is save other people. All other people. (Choke, Chuck Palahniuk).

* * *

**_Chapter Eight: _**

'**_Screwed' isn't the right word, but it's the first word that comes to mind_**

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what truly mattered, but reality is just cruel (Dearest, Hamasaki Ayumi) _

Naruto felt the blushing rushing to through his ears as it crept up to his face. He could just be imagining things. After all he is a little naïve, and not to mention a natural blonde. I mean who is he to assume that just because someone says 'we have to talk' does not mean they like you.

The silence was broken when Sasuke spoke, "Urg, this is so awkward."

"Yeah well we're stuck in a closet," Naruto quipped. He tried to laugh in order for the nervousness to ebb a way.

Sasuke sighed, "And you're such a retard." Naruto looked at him and gave him the best glare he could in the dark.

"You call me the retard but you're the one talking to yourself."

Naruto could feel Sasuke glare a him but the glare quickly left. "You got a cell phone number?"

Naruto has a cell phone? Hah! He doesn't even have an idea how he's going to pay next month's rent! "No, I don't have a cell phone."

"Tch, get with the times dobe."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Well excuse me for being poor!" Naruto whispered harshly, minding that he was still in the middle of a game.

_In such times_

_I see you laughing _

_Whenever I close my eyes_

Sasuke knew by the sound of Naruto's voice he had fucked up somehow. He tried to think fast of a way to fix it.

"Here" Sasuke said as he stuck his hand inside his pocket and brought out his cell phone. He then felt around for Naruto hand and pushed the phone into it.

Naruto resisted gripping it, "What the hell is this? You think I'm some sort of charity case or something?"

"Shut up dumbass and take the phone."

Naruto was now confused as hell. Why would someone like Sasuke give him a cell phone? He wasn't nice. Right? "Why are you doing this?"

"I just…really want to talk to you that's all" Sasuke said.

"Oh" Naruto blushed, "I-I didn't know that."

"The only other person who has that number is my Brother so make sure you don't pick up for him."

"How will I know it's you?" Naruto just thought this whole thing was quite awkward. Stuck in a closet with some you've only know for just about 2 months giving their cell.

Although Naruto only knew him for that long he had to admit that he did feel attraction towards the other boy.

There was something about him that was different.

Maybe it was the way he carried himself, thinking that he was better than everyone else. Or maybe it was because he sensed something lurking beneath that aloof exterior. Like something that ached to be free, to feel alive. Whatever it is Naruto was curious to find out.

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep_

_That smiling face will have to stay with me without fail_

It was a good thing Neji had great eyesight. The pupil-less milky white orbs were not only effective in scaring the shit out of people, they also were able to pick up the slightest hint or detail. Neji got down to at least 5 people, no one had yet made it to Lee safe due to Neji's speed. He is in the soccer team after all.

Although there is one person that has been eluding him.

Neji was just about to catch some girl hiding behind an umbrella when he heard voices and laughter coming out of the closet. Neji could recognize that laugh even with deaf ear.

"Naruto."

_People are all sad so, _

_They go and forget but,_

_For that which I should love_

"It will play a song" Sasuke paused for a minute thinking, "a hundred reasons why by Hikaru."

Naruto was silent for a moment before he began to burst out laughing. "I never knew you like to listen to Hikki!"

"S-Shut up" In a way Sasuke did not want the blonde angel to stop laughing. It was very comforting.

The both turned towards the door as they heard someone jiggle with it and turn it open.

_For that which gives me love,_

_I will do what I can_

"Neji" Naruto smile awkwardly. Here he was trapped in a closet with a guy who obviously likes him and then gets saved by a guy who just confessed his infatuation. This does not bode well.

Neji always had very good eyes. They always caught every detail, even without him wanting them too. Both a gift and a curse his eyes see the absolute truth. This must be one of those cursed times as his eyes caught the seen. There Naruto was on his knees in a closet with him. He knew Sasuke like Naruto from their first encounter in the lunchroom. This must be why Naruto wanted to be 'just friends' with him. This Uchiha prick is the reason why he's stuck in the friend zone.

_Back then, when we met_

_It was all awkward,_

"Naruto, come on let me take you home it is getting late." Neji said glaring at Sasuke.

Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion but then quickly shrugged it off, "Guess I can't argue with my ride." The blonde mumbled as he got up and dusted off pants. He then stuffed black object in his pant's pocket.

Neji raised a fine black eyebrow, "I didn't you had a cell phone."

"Yeah well" Naruto blushed with embarrassed, "Sasuke's letting me borrow it for a while."

Neji then mentally sneered at that Uchiha prick. "Let just get Hinata and go."

Naruto was about to leave when he felt Sasuke's pale hand grab his wrist.

"I don't want anyone else to have number."

Naruto gasped, "Sasuke you don't have to be such a teme."

Neji grabbed Naruto's other arm, "I believe it is time we left."

Sasuke gently lets go of Naruto and smirks, "Alright then. Good night Naruto, "Sasuke then places his soft pink lips on Naruto's tan scarred check.

_We went the long way didn't we?_

_We got hurt didn't we?_

In an instant Neji saw an angry white flash.

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep_

When he senses come back to him he feels himself being held back by Naruto. He also sees that Sasuke is being held back by a half drunk Kiba. Sakura and Ino are also by Sasuke's side getting whatever feels they can and trying to consol him. Sasuke's bottom lip is cracked open and the left corner is bruised and bleeding. Not to mention the bruise on his forehead. Even though it's some what covered by Sasuke pitch-black hair Neji can still notice it against the bastard's pale skin.

"It's all your fault." Sakura screamed pointing at Naruto, "You have never come to this town! You filthy wretch!"

Neji yelled at her, "Don't point fingers when the person you can for can not even give a shit about what happens to you!"

"That's it" Ino was fed up, "No more bullshit in my house. Naruto! Hinata! Take Neji outside and make sure you guys all get home safely."

"Right" Hinata said softly.

_That smiling face will have to stay with me without fail_

"Why did you do that!" Naruto screamed in the night air. The clouds were about ready to burst.

"You know how I feel about you!" Neji said. "It made me really upset and I guess I blanked out. Hinata gasped. So Neji told him how he felt?

Naruto looked at him a shook his head, "You've changed Neji. I can't believe you would actually go and do something like that."

"You've changed too Na-ru-to" Neji sneered, "I guess it's true what they say about the streets only being able to raise tramps and drunks. Not to mention-" Neji then felt the sting of Naruto slapped across his already bruised face.

"Fuck You!" Naruto screamed. His voice was laced with tears that the blonde desperately tried to keep back.

"I would but then I can only guess how many people you've already had." Neji sneered. He then had the pleasure of personally getting to know Naruto's fist personally.

"From now on I don't ever want to see your stupid face again!" Naruto then turned to walk the other way.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata screamed as best as she could, "Where are you going?"

"I'll take the bus! Just make sure you drive that jackass home and out of my sight!"

It was then that Neji realized what the hell happened and felt his stomach churn. He just made his best friend/ infatuation so angry that he never wanted to see his face again. The Hyuga then felt his tongue swell up a little. Neji doesn't even remember drinking so how can he act so out of character? Maybe it was his anger. Oh god he just made the person he cared about ever know and his existence. It was then that Neji threw up all the meals he had that day on the pavement on a Friday night. 'Screwed' isn't the right word, but it's the first word that comes to mind.

_Back then when we met it was all awkward _

_We went the long way didn't we?_

_We got there in the end _

* * *

A/N: It is 2:26 in the morning and I'm fucking tired. I know Neji was a little occ but that was because he was angry and jealous which often makes people act like fucktards .I'll see you bitches in the next chapter.

Happy holidays mofos.


	10. Second Chance!

_**Itai?**_

**A/N**: _Bloody Uchiha_ asked if I could take out the lyrics. Now the reason I put the lyrics there is so I can go from scene to scene. It just feels weird to change but I'll do it because it pleases you. Just remember I'm not a bloody professional and I do try to have a life. Let me know if you want me to put the lyrics back. I don't have a beta either so if anyone is willing or to even to tell me how that works I think it'd be nice. I don't know how long this story will be but if it gets to be more than 20 chapters than I'm making a part two.

My spell check's gay and it hates me.

**Ps** I tried to revise this chapter so if you read it already it's the same shit only I try to fix the grammar up a bit.

* * *

Quote of the chapter:

"You have to watch what you say here because everything you say means something and somebody's always telling you what you mean." (_America_, E.R. Frank)

_**Chapter Nine: Take a second look for a second chance **_

Somewhere between the kiss on the cheek and the punch to his face, Sasuke had lost both his contacts. Wearing contacts was not something he would go around and advertise so it was awfully hard for him to see what in the blue fuck was happening after he got pick up off the floor. It was when he realized that mop of blonde wasn't around that he noticed something.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Oh" Sakura said a little annoyed that he didn't notice her standing there, "Don't worry about him Sasuke right now you should let me help clean your face up."

Sasuke shrugged himself off the clingy pink cheerleader, "Where's Naruto?"

"He went with Neji and Hinata outside. I think Hinata's going to drive them home." Kiba butted in as he picked up the mess. Sakura was a good person, but her clingy desperation was really grading on Kiba's nerves.

"…", Sasuke walked in the direction he remembers the door to be.

"What couldn't you mind your business?" Sakura fumed.

"Listen here woman", Kiba growled. Trying not to hit a cheerleader is very hard, "I had enough of your little pom-poms and pink ass prancing around thinking you control shit and it makes me want to vomit. So shut the fuck up and just walk on."

All Sakura could do was growl in his direction. Naruto is going to pay for everything he did.

_0000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai00000000Itai000Itai000Itai00_

Sasuke now wearing his glasses began diving to the Hyuga household which was only a ten minute drive away. When he finally got there and rang the bell he wasn't so surprise to find the nervous Hinata answer.

"Is Naruto here? Or did you get to drive him home?"  
Hinata shook her head from left to right, "Neither, Neji made him s-s-so angry that he just went the other way. H-he said he was going to take the bus."

"…" Well at least Hinata seems to be telling the truth.

"Y-You have to help him." Hinata said softly, "It isn't right that they should stop being friends for something so childish."

"…" How the fuck was Sasuke supposed to do that? He never hated Neji but he never really cared much for the Hyuuga either. If he'd do it then it would be for Naruto.

Maybe.

It's not like he's making promises.

"Give me your phone." Sasuke commanded. Hopefully Naruto still had the phone with him.

_0000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai00000000Itai000Itai000Itai00_

"Fucking suburbs these buses take fucking forever." Naruto yelled frustratingly into the night. And if things couldn't get any worse it had begun to rain. Naruto growled and he seriously began to get soak. The bus stop bench was really beginning to hurt his ass. He had also got a weird message on the phone from Itachi. Naruto could only assume that was Sasuke's brother since he said that was the only other person who had his number. The message said 'come home if you want to die.' What the hell does that mean?

_0000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai00000000Itai000Itai000Itai00_

"Whoa!" Naruto jumped in his seat as he felt his pants begin to vibrate. He looked down and the number. 'Hyuuga, Hinata.' Naruto scrunched up his face. He didn't remember giving her the number, but it would be rude not to pick up since she is such a nice girl.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Did I not tell you not to pick up the phone for anyone else except for me?" Sasuke shocked Naruto by asking.

"Hey asshole no one is telling you to go call me with different phones." Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's gruff attitude.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Hehehehe I'm okay"

"Then where are you?"

"Well" Naruto stretch the word out, "I'm kind of still waiting for the bus to come."

"Urg" Naruto heard Sasuke slap his forehead, "You are such a dumbass. The buses don't work pass midnight."

"What?!" Naruto screamed in anger, "How the fuck is I supposed to know that this backwards fucking town doesn't even run their buses at night. What do they think that people are home on their thumbs by seven?" Naruto's frown turned into a smirk as he heard Sasuke's laugh. It was light and warm and it made Naruto's heart flutter a bit.

"Stay where you are I'll be there in 10 minutes tops."

"Alright."

Sasuke pushed the end button and pass the phone back to his owner while pushing up his glasses.

"I-Is he alright?"

"Yeah I'm going to pick him up him up right now." Sasuke turned to leave but Hinata tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um" Hinata was blushing from nervousness, "Can you call me later and tell me everything's okay?"

Sasuke gave her the Uchiha smirk, "Okay"

_0000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai00000000Itai000Itai000Itai00_

As soon as Sasuke left Hinata went back to Neji's room. The distraught teen was hiding under his blankets stuffing his face with Éclairs.

"…" Which was Neji's way of asking 'who's was that.'

Hinata knew that soon she would have to answer, "That was um S-Sasuke." She saw her cousin flinch under the blankets. "He was going to take Naruto home."

"He hates me doesn't he?" To the naked (normal that is) ear it would sound as if Neji could give to shits about whether Naruto likes him or not; But to Hinata he might as well be screaming 'oh my Jesus! I wish the Earth would fucking swallow me whole right now! I'm such a fucking loser! Waaaaah!'

Hinata shook her head from the disturbing daydream and sat by Neji on his bed.

"He doesn't hate you he's just….disappointed." Hinata hesitated a little before she began to pat her cousin's back. "By Monday I'm sure all would be forgiven. I'm sure Naruto is very-" Hinata tried to find a good word without bringing her cousin's hopes up too high. "Fond of you and he could understand t-t-that you're only human and sometimes humans get angry."

Neji smiled. Between the pastry and his cousin's speech the dark hair teen was starting to feel a lot better, "Thank you Hinata."

The female Hyuuga giggled, "No problem."

_0000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai00000000Itai000Itai000Itai00_

True to his word Sasuke drove up to the bus stop at around ten minutes. Naruto smiled in relief as Sasuke drove up and was eager so hop right in.

"Here" It was when Sasuke handed him a towel that he saw Sasuke's face. He was sad to see that it was swollen on some places but what he was really was focused on was the black framed glasses.

"I didn't know you were blind." Naruto teased batting his eyelashes.

"Shut up" Sasuke blushed, "I dropped my contacts."

"Oh" Naruto said remembering why he was in that situation, "I'm sorry."

"…" Sasuke's silence caused Naruto to feel a little awkward, "You should forgive him."

"Wha?" Naruto head quickly to face Sasuke's.

"I mean he **is** your best friend after all. Besides, people do stupid shit all the time."

Naruto was amazed at Sasuke's sincerity.

"He won the game at Ino's house by the way. Maybe you should give him a date." God! What the fuck is Sasuke thinking?! Hinata said to help them be friends again. Not destroy his own chances of ever being with the dobe!

"Wow Sasuke" Naruto said mesmerized. "You're fricken' weird."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Why do you say that?"

"Well" Naruto blushed, "I'm know you like me but you're telling me I should try to date other people."

Sasuke flaunted the famous Uchiha smirk, "That's because I'm sure that when you finally realize that you find all others unsatisfying you'll come crawling right back to me."

"Oh" Naruto laughed, "So you're like what? A McDonald's or something?"

"I'd think you would find me a little classier than that."

"Then you thought wrong." Naruto teased. They droved up Naruto's house and it was then they noticed a car already in the driveway.

"Is that your parents?" Sasuke asked.

"No my parents are dead" They got out the car and got inside the house. When Naruto got inside the house he found more furniture than he left.

"This is like the opposite of robbing somebody." Naruto stated.

"Do you know this person?" Sasuke said point at some blonde girl with two sets pigtails sleeping on the couch.

"Er…No?" But then Naruto thought back to when Haku told him that He would have a new roommate. "Duh" Naruto slap his head. Sasuke turned to face Naruto expecting an answer.

"I was supposed to get a new roommate to help me with the rent." Sasuke nodded his head in understanding.

"I'll be going home now." Sasuke said and before he left Naruto stopped him.

"Wait! I don't think you should be going home now. Since its late and all." Naruto blushed from the look Sasuke was giving him. "Besides", the blonde tried to shake off the blush, "Your brother sent you a weird text message."

"Let me see." Naruto handed him the phone. Sasuke read the message Itachi sent him. It seemed like Itachi was busy having a meeting and did not want to be disturbed. "Fine then lead the way."

_0000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai00000000Itai000Itai000Itai00_

When Naruto took Sasuke to Haku's room and found the creepy redhead there (who was NOT sleeping but in fat staring at the wall) he realized he might have more than one roommate. The little physic also was playing for Sand's soccer team so Sasuke sleeping there was a no no. The blonde's heart was thundering in his chest. Why did he feel so nervous? It's not like he felt the same way that Sasuke did for him. And even if he did it was too soon to do anything? Isn't it?

Naruto was too busy in his musing that he didn't notice Sasuke strip down to his boxers. When he turned around he saw a semi-naked Sasuke crawling into his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto blurted.

"Going to sleep?" Sasuke thought this to be very normal. When people want to sleep don't they go to bed?

"A-a-a-are you going to at least take a bath?!" Naruto tried to think of something quick seeing as how he was inexperienced in seeing people half naked crawl into his bed.

"Are you saying and dirty?" Sasuke got off the bed and now stood up facing Naruto.

"Er yeah kind of" Naruto face felt hot. As a matter of fact his whole body felt hot; like the room temperature just shot up 10 degrees.

Then Sasuke shot a smirk that Naruto didn't like, "I take a bath if you come with me."

Scratch that. The temperature just went up 20 degrees.

"What?! I-I-I-n-no I can't do something like that!" Naruto shook his head frantically.

"Relax" Sasuke said put his hands on the nervous blonde's shoulders. "I promise I won't do anything."

Naruto began to worry his bottom lip. "I-I don't know about this."

"You mean you never took a bath with your friends before?" When Sasuke said that Naruto saw a flash back of him and Neji together and see where that got the blonde.

"I don't think that a good idea." But before the little dobe knew it; he was already being dragged into the bathroom.

_0000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai000Itai00000000Itai000Itai000Itai0_

'It'll be okay.' Sakura thought in her room listening to her I'm-so-angst-but-still-have-hope music.

'It's like a second chance for Sasuke to realize that my love is stronger than anyone else's. I even have locks of his hair from every major game he's played!'

In Sakura's heart she knew deep down that he would not see. She knew he would always be a mystery to her but that's what she loves about him the most. So the pink cheerleader shook off the doubt in her soul and slammed her hand together in thought. 'I'll just have to show Sasuke the error of his ways. If he sees what the person he likes truly is then he won't like her- er…I mean him any more!'

"Hell Yeah!" Now comforted by her own thoughts Sakura snuggled up to her little Goodbye-Puppy and drifted away to dream about what ever it is that pink hair girls dream about. I wouldn't know. Because my hair is not pink it's fucking brown.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Look at my reviews. I thought you people would have burned me a live for sure. I was playing Uzumaki chronicles for the Ps2 and I'm up to the part where Naruto and Sasuke fight. I always die in the second part where Sasuke gets the black sperm clawing all over his body and he's like 'Fight me Naruto!' and Naruto is all like 'What the fuck is that shit on your face' and then I get to the part where Sasuke has the yellow life bar but then he does that barrage shit and I can't pause the game to fill my health so I get fucked. The Sasuke back is facing Naruto so you can only see the sperm on his back legs and I'm yelling 'SASUKEEEEEEEEE' at the TV and my mother walks in like 'shut the fuck up' so then I grab a Pepsi and formulate my next strategy. So far I'm thinking about getting lots of medicine because I only have one fucking bar and Sasuke has fucking 10 and shit. I swear if he wasn't sexy I'd cut his ass….If you just read this I'm sure you're confused as hell so take a deep breath and move on.

Don't forget to do your homework kiddies XD.


	11. WTF!

_**Itai?**_

A/N: I started reading _Red Dragon_ and I'm like "Why are they giving all the good parts up in the beginning instead of waiting for a little build up?" but my teacher told me it's a real page turner. That Graham reminds me of L (Death Note) for some reason. Damn you Raito! Damn You! You take away a character that I thought to be the male equivalent of Haru Hari Haruko!

_Quote Of the chapter_: "One can only see what one observes, and one observes only things which are already in the mind."- Alphonse Bertillon.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Wait…not yet…okay…WTF?!** _

Many thoughts ran through Naruto's mind most of them were questions.

_Is this too soon?_

_Does Sasuke blow dry his hair?_

_Am I gay now?_

_Have I always been this gay?_

_How does Sasuke keep his hands so soft?_

_I want Miso- flavored Ramen tomorrow!_

_Has he done it before?_

_Is my new roommate a freak?_

_Does Sasuke really like me?_

_I think my teacher's gay._

_Sasuke's hot._

At this point Naruto pause and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto holding back his frustration. Sasuke had not slept with anyone in a long time and he really needed to get laid. Of course he wanted to take his relationship to a more emotional level but right now he kind of hope he could plow the little blonde into the tiles of the bathroom shower.

Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke blushing like a school girl. "I-I-I am sorry I-I can't do this- Not- Yet I- I Urg. You know what I mean."

Sasuke smiled in amusement before cupping Naruto's whiskered cheek. "It's fine. I understand." Sasuke was only a little put down but then his laughed to himself as he remembered how awkward this must be for the blonde.

Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him as he gently grabbed Naruto's chin. He pressed his lips on Naruto's slowly yet fast at the same time (if that made any sense) in a chaste kiss. Although one would question the innocence of the kiss seeing how Sasuke was only wearing boxers. Naruto, acting on instinct placed his hands on Sasuke's waist gripping his hips and began to feel on them. Sasuke's pale hands grabbed Naruto's tan hands and place them on his should so he could feel on the blondes hips and ass. Sasuke was a little shocked to find Naruto waist feels surprisingly like a woman's. It was not narrow like most men. He was not so surprised (but still happy) to find Naruto had a nicely shaped ass. Like an upside down heart (giggle). Right when he was about to slide his tongue in the blonde's cute mouth he found nothing but teeth.

Naruto pulled back from him blushing and panting heavily, "I…think you should go take a bath now. I leave you some spear clothes by the door.

Sasuke who was so in the moment seconds before did not bother to hide his displeasure as he frown at Naruto and stalked off to the bathroom muttering a "dobe" under his breath.

"Hey I heard that Jackass!"

)))))))))))Porno)))))))))))I))))))Like)))))))))))))))))))))))sometimes))))))))XD)))))))))))))))))

"I can't believe I got stuck with cleaning duty" Ten-Ten whined as she picked up cups and what not.

"Hey there are worse things you could be doing" Ino pause to think while scraping gum off a pass out Lee. "Like cleaning toilets" The blonde shuddered at the thought.

"Don't forget that you're helping me with my lines. As punishment for making me clean your shit hole." Ten-Ten tied up her full bag and threw it with the others.

"How do you even know that you're playing the crow?" Ino laughed at the thought of seeing her friend all done up in black feathers.

"I snuck in Jiraiya office and looked at the sign up sheet." She caught the new trash bag that Ino threw at her. "Did you know that the perv keeps pictures of The Principal when she was a nurse in the army? There's one of her at the beach and I just can't believe those are real."

"Is there something you want to share with the class?" Ino joked, "Like you're gender preference?"

"I seem to remember a certain someone kissing their pink haired friend in 6th grade." Ten-Ten smirked as she saw a blush creep it way to the blonde's face.

"Hey we were twelve! So that doesn't count!"

"Actually you're supposed to be eleven and we all experiment a little when we're young." Ino growled when she heard Ten-ten laugh. She was about to say something nasty back when she heard a cell phone ring. Both turned their heads to the source of the noise.

It was Shino.

He had been there the whole time.

Watching.

Listening.

Doing whatever the fuck he does.

He picked up his phone and answered with a casual "hello."

"He talks!" Ino blurted out. She never in all her years of knowing him (that's about ten) heard him speak. Ten-Ten threw a sofa cushion at her.

"Ow bitch."

"Shut up." Ten-Ten was kind of embarrassed. What else did this freak know besides the conversation they just had? Was he always there?!

"Yes" Shino answered his phone; His mysterious eyes watching the two girls in front of him.

"Alright. Be out in front."

"I'm leaving." Shino answered politely to his 'friends.' Suddenly a very evil thought just struck Ino.

"Hey Shino, why don't you give Ten-Ten a ride home?" Ino ignored Ten-Ten's pleading stare, "I'm it's so late it's practically morning. And Ten-Ten's house is almost on the other side of town."

Ten-Ten threw an empty condom box at Ino but she reflected it. The box then fell on the crotch of the lifeless form called Lee.

"Why don't you take Lee too?" Ino added. Hey why not kill two birds with one stone? "The poor guy" Ino tried a little drama in for the mix.

Shino raised his eyebrow at her. Her acting skills were that of Hillary Duff…basically she sucks.

Ten-Ten sighed in defeated. What's a girl gonna do? "Don't forget you're gonna read through the script with me."

"Tomorrow at _Obasan-Teahouse_ around noon-ish" Ino promised.

"Better." Ten-Ten smirked. Shino pick up Lee's semi lifeless body outside and Ten-Ten followed. When they got outside Ten-Ten's jaw practically fell out.

"Fuck" She muttered. Shino's car was a large black limo of some sort equipped with its own driver and best of all, food! There was one question on Ten-Ten's mind as she saw Shino's car.

"My family owns a bug farming business. They've harnessed the power of bees and are studying them for a military tactical division."

What the hell it's like he could read he mind or something! Ten-Ten laughed nervously as she told the driver her addressed. Many thought same through her head at the moment. She just hoped he wasn't some psycho who pins women on his wall.

"I'm not going to kill you."

How did this guy know what the hell she's thinking?! It's like he has powers or something.

"I can read minds"

Ten-Ten gasped and stared at him like he had bugs coming out of his face.

She heard him quietly snickered under the folds of his jacket, "I'm kidding."

Ten-Ten laughed away the nervousness. So this freak did have a sense of humor, "How did you know?"

Shino shifted his eyes from looking out the window to looking into her eyes, but she couldn't tell. "It was written on your face."

Ten-Ten touched the side of her face. Was she really that easy to read or was he just really good at it? Or maybe he was just good at reading people.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you at the party." Ten-Ten wanted to eat. Actually she was so nervous she wanted to eat and throw up at the same time so she opted not to eat.

"It's okay; I wasn't really looking to be seen."

As time progressed they got to talking (mostly Ten-Ten talking and Shino commenting) the cheerleader realized that she enjoyed spending time with stoic teen. It was refreshing to talk to someone who didn't have a negative opinion to say. She was having so much fun that she did not even realize that the limo had reached her destination.

"This is your stop." Shino said silently observing Ten-Ten face.

Ten-Ten was Mexican from her mother's side and she had been taught that you kiss friends on the cheek as a greeting, goodbye or a thank you but she didn't know that Shino interpreted that peck on the check a little bit differently

))))))))I))))))am))))))))not)))))))))a))))))))))Mexican))))))))))))))))))))butIliketheirhair)))))

"You girls get home safe now." Iruka called out to Ayame and Rin. They can decided that Ayame and Iruka would be the designated drive much to the delight of Kakashi and Rin who right after the movie immediate got smashed.

"That movie was AWESOME!" Rin screamed and then giggled. Her face flushed and her body was disoriented.

Rin laughed, "Bye Iruka. Take care."

Iruka waved them off and was relived that he did not have to kiss her goodbye. Iruka was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice Kakashi snake his arms around the brunette's wait.

"Yo, I want some of your pie."

"E-excuse me?" Iruka couldn't help but blush. What the hell was that scarecrow talking about?

"You know." Kakashi let go and stood up. Swaying a bit, "The one you said you would make if our team won." He tried to walk away but Iruka grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait Kakashi! I'm driving you home, besides you did not actually win. It was a draw." Iruka's stomach began t quiver as he realized he was holding Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi, to Iruka's disappointment, shook off his hand and staggered off in the direction of their car.

"Woman! I don't care about want you have to say just drive me to your place so I could eat your goodies." Kakashi practically screamed as he tried to open the locked car door. A couple walked by him and heard. They gave Iruka a disgusted and shocked look.

The brunet blushed and shook his head nervously, "H-H-he didn't….It's not what you didn't." But they didn't hear him as they walked away faster.

They got in the car and Iruka kept smacking away Kakashi's hand as it kept trying to mess with his hair.

"If you don't stop messing with my hair I'm gonna throw you in the back seat mister!" Iruka practically growled.

Kakashi flashed him a sloppy grin. "Oooh I like them feisty."

Iruka choose not to answer that comment as he felt all the blood in his body run to his face. How does this scarecrow do this to him? A calm level head teacher around others but when he was with Kakashi he felt like an inexperience school girl, stuttering and shying away in a corner. Iruka the weight of his hair on his shoulders and realized Kakashi took his scrunchie off. He used his hand to brush his chocolate locks out of his face.

"You're so plain Iruka."

Those words caused Iruka's chest to tighten painfully as if his heart was being squeezed in an agonizingly slow pace.

He gave a bitter smile to his steering wheel. "Yeah I guess I am."

* * *

A/N: Bwhahahaha! I always wanted to laugh like that. I got nothing to say here really except for "People are asshole!" And "Old people are fucking creepy."

If anyone was wonder I'm Puerto Rican and Italian but the wankers in my school think I'm white. Where ever did that get that notion?

God save the President….or at least give him a fucking brain.

**Eat the rude.**


	12. Get Hurt!

Itai?

A/N: Urg It disgusts me to see how many mistakes I made in the previous chapters…any way I had someone ask me why I call this story "Itai?" Or "It hurts?" Well bitches, I named it that for a number of reasons…One reason is when you're with someone and you don't know what to make of it, it kind of hurts. Or sometimes you can love someone so much that it hurts. Relationships kind of hurt especially when it's the start or when it's almost over. It's sort of like a "Where do we go from here?" type of thing. I'm sure you've all been through that crap. If you're with someone and you never had an argument…well then your fucking creepy. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you guys. I've been busy with school work. But that doesn't mean I haven't read your sexy reviews yet. In fact I'm going to respond to them right now (walks away responding and work never gets done)

**_Chapter 11_ I Want To Hurt You! But I would get hurt too!**

**Importante!**: This chapter is like crossroad thing to this story so prepare for drama. I'm thinking that if this story goes beyond 20 chapters I might make a part two story. So review and let me know what you think! nn !!!!

Quote of the Chapter:

"Why fight your own battles when you can have some idiot do it for you?" –I forgot who said it…maybe a politician? XP

* * *

Naruto didn't scream obscenities and run like he felt he should have. No, he calmly turned around and began to walk down the other side of the street. Who was he to yell and scream at someone he barely even knows? He almost did go ballistic feeling like he did and all. He felt like the new kid at school who just got punked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arg" Naruto screeched and he ruffled his blonde locks as he stomped down the street back home. He began to recall the last moments of his life to find out where it all went horribly wrong.

_Flashback_

When Sasuke said he was fine not banging the blonde's brains out he was lying. Sasuke got his nookie on frequently but with this stupid soccer games, he had not been able to demand it from anybody. He would have demanded it from the blonde but since they just met, he rather wait until the time is right. After all with all these bored people dragging their feet around here it's surprising to find someone who's still a virgin.

Wondering around the town's shopping district Sasuke saw a girl whom he recognized from school.

'Hmm, haven't tried her yet.' Sasuke thought before he decided to engage her in a conversation.

Yes, Sasuke was bisexual.

Since he was a genius and had lots of time on his hands, and because he didn't waste it on plotting revenge ("Damn Itachi why are our parents still alive!? And why are they always vacationing in Florida!?), he was able to discover the wonders of the opposite sex. Not only the opposite sex but sex in general for that matter. Apparently, men and woman have glory holes.

He wasn't one for nostalgia but he can still remember he first, a girl about his age.

She had pink hair and pretty eyes but for the fuck of him he couldn't remember her name.

It's not like it matters anyway.

As he talked with the girl he didn't noticed the blonde had unexpectedly walked up on him right abut the same time as when he place his hand on the girl's thigh.

_Flashback end_

000000000000000000000000000

"I'm such an idiot!" Naruto growled and before he broke into a run he heard someone answer him back.

"Everyone knows you are but at least your shoes are on the right foot."

Naruto stopped in his tracks to turn around and stare at the voluptuous mouth those words had formed from, "What the hell are you doing here Sai?"

"Uh walking?" Sai answered back. He noticed that the blonde seemed kind of on edge right now. "I was going to the movies do you want to come?"

Naruto weighed his options. Go to the movies with a creepy jackass or go home where all my valuables are and where there's a creepy looking kid who has no eyebrows.

"Alright I haven't seen anything in a while so I'll go."

Sai put on a mocked shocked expression, "Oh my god! You would want to spend time with me!?"

Naruto blushed from embarrassment, "Shut up!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji having nothing better to do decided to let himself be drag by his cousin to the Library. Hinata was oozing with passive disappointment after having found out the book she was looking for was out of stock at the bookstore. So now they're trying the library.

"Hinata, I doubt _Wallflower _would be here so why don't you just look for something else, perhaps a self help manual?" Neji really did not want to go outside but little by little he was starting to feel more like himself.

"Maybe _you_ should get self help books of your own; maybe in the love department?" Neji's jaw metaphorically dropped, he knew she had it in her to be an ass but now she decides?

"Maybe you should bring that humor in with you to school" Neji said pretending to look fiction books in the s section, "Then maybe your friends would appreciate you more."

Hinata's face silently turned red as she searched the comic section, when did he become such an asshole?

'Well two can play at this game!' Hinata thought.

"It's funny how you talk about the appreciation of friends." Hinata spoke as she strode over to the fiction section were Neji was. "When I cannot recall the names of yours."

Hinata choked down a laugh when she saw her cousin's left eye twitch.

"Hinata sometimes you can be so insufferable," Neji spoke with a sigh.

"It must run in the family I supposed" Hinata closed her eyes as she said this in mock supremacy.

Then they both looked at each other and laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto and Sai got in the theater before the movie preview began and sat in the middle of the empty audience seats.

"Hey" Naruto said as they put their junk food in order, "Thanks for paying. I promise to pay you back sure enough."

Sai waved his hand in the air dismissively, "Don't even worry about it. Watching your cute little butt climb upstairs was payment enough."

"Tch!" The blonde huffed to hide his blush. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes till Naruto spoke again, "Hey-um how did you know?"

Sai raised an eyebrow, "Know what?"

"You know" Naruto looked down at his hands as he wrung them. Then that previews came on.

Sai smiled, "Ten-Ten told me this would be a good movie, and you know how she loves Korean horror films. They're more depressing then they are scary."

"You know what I mean!" Naruto hissed as he punched him in the arm.

"No, obviously I don't" The lights began to dim and the movie started. The movies opened with her girl calling her friend on the phone. Then becoming entranced with a pair of pink shoes by the subway. She then picks them up and tries them on.

"Ewe," Sai cringed, "Why would you put on some shoes you find in the subway, she's like asking for hepatitis." The woman sitting in front of him turned around in her seat and shushed him.

"She's just mad because she came to the movie theatres alone" Sai whispered.

"Sai" Naruto whispered softly, "How did you know that you like guys?"

"What, I can't hear you" The woman in front of Sai turned and shushed him again. When she turned back Sai flipped the bird.

Sai then cocked his head to the side as if to indicate "what?"

Naruto huffed and spoke louder but through clenched teeth, "How did you know that you were fucking gay?!"

"You're fucking gay?" Sai said confused. Everyone in the theatre turned the head from the gruesome foot chopping scene to stare at them. Naruto sharked back in his seat hopping it would swallow him whole. Sai just smiled awkwardly.

"Is there a problem here?" the usher spoke in a perfect whisper.

Naruto just shook his head, too embarrassed for words.

Sai waved the usher off, "wonder what that is about?"

"You tell me" Naruto grumbled.

* * *

**A/n**: Sorry it took me so long. I would say why but they're all stupid excuses. One excuse is that I and my friends decided after we got out of school that we should go to the Bronx Zoo. I wanted to go home first to change my shoes but nooooo my bitch ass friend Lorena said "I just want to go" and now I got at least five blisters on each foot. You guys are probably mad because I took song long to update with this short shit. I'll try to write longer and more frequent but I'm not making any promises. I have the curse of a procrastinator.

During my long ass time lapse from each chappie I have read

_Blood and Chocolate –_ an awesome book. I recommend it for the girl (maybe guy) who likes magic crap. I'm not one to read fantasy novels but that one was pretty good. Judging from the trailer I don't think the movie does the book any justice.

_Sweetblood_- ha! Ha! a diabetic vampire!

_Rant-_ It's by the gay guy that wrote fight club. I like his books because their fucked in the head. They seem to have an on going theme about martyrs that you notice pretty quickly.

**Ps **If you want to see how ugly I look go to my deviantart page. I put some pics of me and my friends. The link's in my profile.

**Pps** I just notice the author's note looks longer then the story. And if you are still reading this then wow your dedicated. Maybe you want to be my beta?


End file.
